An Unexpected Pleasure
by Iridescent Bellisle Cullen
Summary: Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom start their fifth year of Hogwarts with high hopes and expectations. However, they both get something that they did not reckon for.
1. Chapter 1

It was September the first. Hermione Granger was standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, happy at the fact that she would be going back to Hogwarts soon. Her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were also excited.

"It's good to be going back home," Harry sighed as he looked up and down the station.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But I don't think we'll have too much fun. We've got the O.W.L.s this year," he groaned.

"Well, I think that the exam will be quite enjoyable," chimed Hermione.

"That's because you're the smartest in our year. You just can't resist holding up your hand," Ron retorted.

Hermione scowled and stomped away. She hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and boarded the Hogwarts Express, carrying her heavy luggage. She headed for the prefect's carriage and cursed Ron every step of the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville was on the Hogwarts Express, sitting in the last empty compartment. He was looking out the window, staring at various people. Occasionally he saw someone he knew. There was Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Further down was Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Near his compartment was Harry, Ron and Hermione.

He leaned forward, not knowing why he was so interested in her. _She's even more prettier this year,_ he thought. Then he shook himself. What was he thinking?

As he glanced at her, she stomped onto the train in high dudgeon. He moaned and sat back into his seat. He wished that she had stayed just where she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting in the prefect's carriage, receiving instructions from the Head Girl, Cecila Burgman. She talked about patrolling the hallways and confiscating banned objects.

Hermione tried to pay attention as she looked at the new prefects. Ron was there, but she ignored him pointedly. There was Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw. And Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. She could not believe it.

"....and if you catch a rule-breaker or a find a confiscated object, report to your head of house. You may go," Cecila concluded.

Hermione started and left the room. She searched for Harry and found him sitting in the last compartment. Neville and Ginny were with him.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny greeted brightly.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Neville," beamed Hermione, sitting next to Harry.

Neville nodded jerkily and looked away, blushing. Hermione gazed at him lingeringly.

Was it just her imagination, or did Neville look a bit thinner? He looked nothing like the chubby, awkward boy he used to be. In fact, he looked even more handsome then before. True, she never considered him unattractive, but he just wasn't as cute as he was in the past years.

Reddening suddenly, she opened her trunk and grabbed a book. She read until she heard the trolley lady. She stood up and bought some Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes.  
Then she read some more as the rest talked on.

"We should put on our robes. We're nearly there," Harry announced, standing up.

Hermione stood up, stretched, and extracted her robe from her trunk. After checking to make sure that her prefect badge was on neatly, she walked into the corridor to make sure the kids did not misbehave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville was staring out of the window when Harry pointed out that they should put their robes on. He jumped, forgetting that his friends were there. He pulled out his robes from his trunk with difficulty and put them on.

As he looked up, he saw that Hermione was checking out her prefect badge. He thought that she looked beautiful and was about to tell her so. However, she turned and left. Ron followed behind her.

_Darn,_ he thought as he walked into the crowded corridor with Harry and Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stepped onto the cool and misty platform, searching for troublemakers. With a smile, she gazed at Hogwarts, happy that she was back at last.

"Move out of the way," someone sneered. It was Malfoy. He was pushing through a crowd of second years.

Frowning, Hermione noted to herself that she would report him when Ron joined her. "Hey, Hermione," he panted.

Hermione glanced at him. "Hi Ronald," she huffed, still angry about his insulting remark.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Ron mumbled.

Hermione nodded. "That's alright, Ron. Come on. Let's go find Harry and Ginny," she said.

They walked down the lane towards the carriages. Finally, they found Harry and Ron with Neville in the second to last one.

Ron stepped into the carriage and Hermione followed, perching on the seat next to him. The door closed and the carriage rolled towards Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Harry shrugged. "Probably doing prefect duties," he sighed. He looked at Neville. "Are you okay, Neville?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah," he murmured, looking away from him. He knew why Harry asked him. He must have noticed that his face had crimsoned.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Finally, Hermione and Ron clambered into the carriage. Neville moved over so that she could sit next to him. However, she did not notice and sat next to Ron, which made Neville feel jealous. He did not know why, but said nothing as the carriage doors closed.

They were heading back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Part of this chapter is based on the dialogue from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, American Edition, Chapter 11, Pages 211-214.)

"Finally," Ron groaned in relief as the carriages stopped in front of Hogwarts. "I'm starving."

Hermione snorted. "You're always hungry," she said. "But I am too. Let's go."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville stepped out of the carriage and ambled up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. When they entered the Great Hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked up at the staff table. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing at one of teachers.

Harry glanced in the direction of Ron's table. His eyes took in a short, pleasant face woman who was completely covered in pink clothing. "Oh, that's that Umbridge woman who was at my hearing. She's works for the Minister."

About a few weeks ago, Harry had to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic. He had cast the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin. He was almost expelled from the school, but he was cleared. Harry was very glad to be back there at school with his friends.

"...she has a nice sweater," Ron grinned.

"Yeah," Neville mumbled in agreement. "Nice hat too."

Everyone laughed. Ginny asked about another teacher that looked unfamiliar. She was short, had auburn hair, and had an grumpy vacant expression. However, her eyes seemed to be full of mirth and good humor.

Hermione looked. "I don't know," she said. None of the others knew who she was either.

Just then, McGonagall marched in with the first years. She carried a three-legged stool and a scroll. Ron grumbled.

"Be quiet. We know you're hungry, but you'll just have to wait. Be patient!" Ginny whispered fiercely as the Sorting Hat began to sing. It sang about joining forces with the other houses to defeat Voldemort in the war.

Harry frowned. "It normally doesn't sing about that kind of stuff, does it?" he wondered aloud.

"No. But I think it is because You-Know-Who is back," Hermione reasoned.

"But how can it know that?" Ron murmured.

Harry turned to him. "The Sorting Hat lives in Dumbledore's office. It must have heard about it from him," he explained.

Ron shrugged. "Oh," he said.

Hermione had taken to looking around at everyone, so she did not say anything. At the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. At the staff table and the first years waiting to be Sorted. She looked everywhere until she gazed at her friends. That's when she noticed the Neville was glimpsing at her. She smiled quickly and blushed, turning away.

Neville was getting bored by the Sorting Hat's song. True, there was a new one everyone year, but he decided not to pay attention. So, he decided to play with the gold spoons and forks.

He knew why he did not feel like listening to it. He would just forget it, just like most of everything else. He was surprised that he could remember his own name.

He glanced up from his fork and saw that Hermione was gazing around the Great Hall. How he loved her curious expression and intelligent pose. Her curly, bushy hair. Her shiny, brown eyes. Then he mentally slapped himself. Hermione could never like him. He was awkward and forgetful. He was barely good in most of his classes, save Herbology. No, she would want someone else, who was smart like her...

And then Hermione looked at him. She must have noticed him staring at her, for she smiled and blushed before she looked away.

He looked down at his plate. Maybe she does like me a little bit after all, he thought.

"Allen, Janice!" called Professor McGonagall as she began the Sorting. A small girl sat down nervously on the three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

The Hufflepuffs at the other end of the Great Hall applauded loudly.

"Ambokle, Eliza!"

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione clapped along with the other Gryffindors. She wished that they would hurry. She was getting hungry.

She did not have to wait long. When the Sorting finally finished, there were twelve new Gryffindors.

Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide as if to embrace all of them. "Two words. Bon appetit!"

"Yes!" Ron moaned in thanks as food appeared on the table. Hermione helped herself to roast beef, a baked potato, and peas.

Everyone continued to eat until the food vanished and the desserts appeared. Hermione had some Yorkshire pudding. After the remnants of that disappered, Dumbledore stood up.

He welcomed everyone and went over the school rules. "And now, let me introduce you to two of our new teachers. First, we have Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge for Defense Against the Dark Arts..." he announced, gesturing towards the woman in pink. "...and Professor K. Thomas for Charms."

The students applauded and talked amongst themselves. Ron scowled. "K. Thomas? Wait. Isn't she married to that American Rap and Jazz Sensation? You know, C. LaFleur?" he wondered hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think it is. It looks like her," Neville pointed out. "I have pictures of them together and she looks just like the woman in it."

Everyone gazed at him. They thought it weird that Neville would notice something like that an remember it. However, Neville loved rap. It was an escape to him, though in a sort of a rough way, depending on the song.

"But I wonder why she's teaching Charms," Ginny said.

Dumbledore seemed to had heard her. "No need to worry. Professor Flitwick has retired..."

"Hem, hem!" a voice coughed.

The students in the Great Hall grew silent as Professor Dumbledore turned around. Professor Umbridge stood up, clearly wanting to make a speech. He sat down politely and waited.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Professor Umbridge announed in a girlish voice.  
"It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts! And to see such happy faces looking at me!"

None of the students looked happy. Instead, they looked confused and shocked.

There was more to her speech. Professor Umbridge talked about what the Ministry of Magic thought about a wizard's and witch's education. That "each Headmaster and Headmistress brought something new to the school." She proclaimed that "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged." That they should "preserve what must to be preserved," and "perfect what needs to be perfected." Finally, she said that they must "prune practices that should be prohibited."

Hermione was outraged. The Ministry could not do this! She had to admit, though, that it was illuminating.

Harry was confused. "What was she talking about? It sounded like a bunch of rubbish," he whispered.

"But what was hidden in the rubbish is important. She's saying that the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," noted Hermione as Dumbledore went over the school rules.

After about ten minutes, Professor Dumbledore permitted them to leave. Hermione and Ron stood up to guide the first years to their dormitory.

Neville was climbing up the stairs, heading for the Gryffindor common room. He was very sleepy and wanted to get into bed as soon as possible.

When he walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait, he remembered that he didn't have the password. So he waited until Ron approached him.

"Can't get in?" Ron inquired, sniggering.

Neville shook his head.

"Oh, okay. Flitterbloom," announced Ron.

"Quite right," the Fat Lady said as she swung forward.

Ron ambled towards the stairs to the dormitory, but Neville called him back. "Yeah?" the former queried.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Neville timidly. "I thought she was with you."

Ron laughed again. "Oh, I escaped her. She was going on about the rules. So when she wasn't looking, I ran behind the fourth floor tapestry," he explained. Then he scowled slightly. "Why?"

"N-nothing. I thought you would be with her," Neville lied, stammering.

Ron shrugged and went upstairs. Neville, however, sat down near the fire.

He tried to convince himself that he did not lie. He did think that Hermione was with Ron. But he could not say that he wanted to talk to her. Ron wouldn't like that because he liked Hermione.

As he thought this over, Hermione and the first years walked through the portrait hole. She showed them where their dormitories were and walked away.

Neville stood up and sauntered behind her. Suddenly, he had an idea. He would pretend to trip over his own feet. Hermione would be able to talk to him then.

So, he did what he planned to do and sure enough, Hermione noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up. The hand on his arm was very warm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Hermione?" he said.

"Yes?"

Neville looked down and shuffled his feet. "I-I saw that you became a p-prefect. The badge looks very nice on you. It makes y-you look more prettier." He blushed.

Hermione was flattered, but before she could say anything, he ran up the boys' staircase.

When Neville stumbled into the fifth years' dormitory, he clumsily dressed into his nightgown and clambered into bed. He could not believe that he was able to say that to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning to a beautiful day. She climbed out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. When she put on her prefect badge, she remembered what Neville had said to her the other night. She blushed with pleasure.

After she brushed her hair, she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Hey, Hermione. You look pretty today," commented Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she said. Normally, the compliment would have made her face turn red. Somehow, though, it did not.

After she filled her bowl with porridge and stacked toast onto her plate, Neville walked in. Hermione glanced at him before she ate her food.

"Morning," Neville mumbled.

"Hey, Neville," Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione mumbled a greeting.

What was wrong with her? She was always able to speak to Neville before. Now, her tongue seemed to be tied in knots.

When they finished their food, Professor McGonagall began to give them their schedules. When Hermione received her own, she looked at it. Today, she was going to have Ancient Runes, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Charms, and Potions.

Harry and Ron were not looking too happy. "Damn! We have Trelawney, Umbridge, and Snape," Ron fumed. "And we're still sharing Potions with the Slytherins."

"Yeah," sighed Harry. "I just hope that Professor Thomas is good."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Well, I have to get to Ancient Runes. See you later," she said, strolling towards her first class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville was asleep when he heard someone stirring in bed near him. He opened his eyes and realized that it was morning. After he had washed, dressed, and combed his hair, he walked downstairs to breakfast.

He was hungry and was glad as he reached the Great Hall. As he sat down at Gryffindor table, he greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They replied jovially, although Hermione mumbled a greeting. She did not even look at him.

Neville was worried. He hoped that she did not hate him for what he said last night. He looked more closely Hermione. She did not seem upset. In fact, she looked shy, embarassed, and unsure.

He finished his plate of bacon and eggs and waited as Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules. She handed hand him his and he read it. This morning he would have Divination, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Charms and Potions.

Overall, this was not going to be a good day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had just finished Ancient Runes. She was happy because she only had to do five translations. Professor Snape would probably give them a ton of homework and she wanted to have time to do his.

She met Harry and Ron standing outside Professor Umbridge's door. They were complaining about how much homework they had to do.

"I'm tired of being around that old bat," Ron whispered sullenly. "Maybe I should walk off like you did, Hermione."

Hermione snorted. "I don't think you should," she warned.

"Come off it! You left her class because the subject's stupid and you couldn't stand her. I think I should too," Ron grumbled.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think you should. You don't want to get in trouble," he noted. "Besides, it's worth trying to interpret anything if you make things up."

Hermione was about to advise him against doing such a thing, but before she could open her mouth, the door opened. Umbridge stepped out of the classroom and beamed. "Come inside the class, please," she said in a sweet voice.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down near the front.

Professor Umbridge greeted them and began her lecture. She explained to them that they did not learn as much as they should have of the subject. So, they had to learn the basics and start their way up. Then she made them read the first chapter of "A Beginner's Guide to Defense."

Class went pretty well, although reading the book was boring. Sometime later, Hermione raised her hand and said that the book did not include anything of defending themselves.

Professor Umbridge told her that they would not need to learn how to defend themselves and they would learn how to do spells only by theory.

This outraged the students, especially Harry. He argued that someone could attack them, particularly Voldemort. Professor Umbridge said him that it was a lie that the Dark Lord was back. Harry was angered even more by this. He stood up and said that Cedric Diggory death was caused by Voldemort.

Professor Umbridge commanded Harry to come to his desk. She wrote a note, sealed it, and sent him off to give it to Professor McGonagall.

After all of this, Hermione sighed. "This is definitely the worst first day of school ever," she mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville was leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts with Seamus and Dean. He was feeling shocked by the argument that took place earlier in the class.

Deep down inside, he admired Harry for standing up to her. He knew that he could never do anything of the sort in a million years.

Then he thought of Hermione. Would he ever be able to tell her about how he truly felt about her? And if he did, what would she say or do?

_Probably run away in disgust,_ he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for double Charms. Harry was fuming about receiving detention for a week.

"It _is_ unfair," Hermione sympathized.

They said nothing after that. They reached the Charms classroom and waited until Professor Thomas let them in.

When they were all seated, Professor Thomas said, "Good afternoon. Welcome to your first lesson of the year. Today, we will learn to do the Enlargement Charm. In front of you is a key. To do the spell, prod the object twice and say 'Engorgio.' Good luck. And you-" She pointed at a boy across the room. "Stop trying to shove it up his nose, or you will receive detention."

They practice the charm and Professor Thomas checked their progress, giving out hints and suggestions. An hour or so later, the class was over.

"Very good, class. I'm sure that you've had a busy day, so there will be no homework. You may leave," smiled Professor Thomas.

Everyone stood up and left, chattering excitedly.

"No homework! Professor Thomas is cool! I hope that Snape's having a good day and doesn't give us any either," Ron sighed hopefully.

Obviously, Professor Snape was not having a good one. He made them do a very difficult Shrinking Potion and they had to do a two-foot essay on its properties and uses for homework.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed and the weather began to get cooler. The students were getting used to their classes and having gigantic mounds of homework. Several events happened, but most of them were not talked about. However, the entire school never forgot the day when Malfoy received detention. Professor Thomas had yelled at him in Charms for making wine when he was supposed to make his goblet larger.

Hermione and her friends had a pretty good laugh over that occurrence. They felt that he deserved his punishment, especially because he was taking his prefect duties too much to heart. They were just waiting for him to get in trouble for something.

Neville thought this was comical too, but he was very busy. He was trying to make himself smarter for Hermione. He paid more attention in class and jotted down more notes. He made sure that he kept his work in a safe place. He worked harder on his homework assignments too. Neville knew that the only way that Hermione would like him was if he became intelligent enough in all of his studies. She wouldn't want the awkward, forgetful, and stupid boy he thought he was.

Hermione noticed this as well. She acknowledged that he did not slump in his seat as usual. Instead, he sat up straight and listened closely to the professors.

She thought that something strange was going on. He did not pay much attention in any class except for Herbology. That was his only interest. She decided that he was probably tired of being behind and was pulling himself up by the straps. This made her feel proud of him, though she did not say it. If Ron found out, he would go mad with jealousy.

Something was going on between them. Ron seemed to like her more and more everyday, but she did not feel herself feeling the same way. True, she had a crush on him last year, but it seemed to have faded away.

Instead, Hermione found herself drawn to Neville. She understood why even less, but ever since school started she became more interested in him. What did it mean?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was just finishing lunch and was heading to the common room for break. She was glad because she could do the Potions essay on the Confusing Draught. When she gave the password and entered the room, she saw that Ron was the only one there, sitting at the study table.

"Hi Ron," beamed Hermione. "Why are you in here all by yourself?"

Ron looked up. "Oh. I wasn't very hungry, so I came up here to do some homework," he mumbled.

Hermione frowned and eyed him shrewdly. Something was awfully amiss. Ron was hungry all the time and he would never skip lunch to do homework. She pointed this out to him.

Ron flushed pink. "Oh, alright. I came up here to talk to you. Can we talk?" he asked.

Nodding, Hermione sat down next to him. "Sure we can," she sighed. "What is it?"

Ron paused before he spoke. "Well, we have been friends for a long time. And... well... I... what I mean to say is, I like you very much. You're very smart, beautiful, kind and brave. And... I wanted to ask you if..." He gulped. "Would you like to go out with me?" he said in rushed voice.

Hermione was dazed for a few moments before she smiled weakly. "Well, thank you for the compliments and the offer, but... I don't want to date you," she murmured. "I...I don't like you in that way."

Ron gazed at her morosely and Hermione felt sorry for him. "You don't? But...I thought you did!" he gasped in a hollow voice.

Hermione shook her head. "I did like you last year, but I don't anymore. I can't possibly explain why. You are very nice. I care for you a great deal and you're one of my best friends, but I don't like you as I did then," she muttered.

Ron looked away from her. "Is there someone else?" he inquired dejectedly.

"Why...no Ron. There's no one," she lied. "It's just that my feelings for you have changed. Oh Ron, I'm so sorry." She stood up and left the room. She walked and walked until she came to an empty classroom. She sat down on a chair and buried her head in her arms, weeping into a desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville was ambling along the corridors. He had just finished lunch and was headin to the common room to do his History of Magic homework. He would save Potions for later. As he turned into another hallway, he thought he heard sounds. He stopped and listened closely. Someone was crying very hard. He placed his head on the door nearest to him. The sobbing was coming from there.

He glanced around him before cautiously opening the door. A girl's curly head was shaking on a desk. With a jolt, he realized that it was Hermione. He stared in shock before he walked over to her. Then he stopped. Why did he care to find out what was wrong? It was probably none of his business anyway. He turned to leave when he heard her move and say, "Who's there?"

Neville jumped and faced her. "Oh...it's me," he said. "I only came in here because I heard you crying. But I'll go if you want to be alone."

"No!" she breathed loudly. Then she lowered her voice. "Don't go. Stay."

Neville stood for a few minutes before he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he queried.

"It's-it's Ron. He wants me to go out with him, but I don't want to. I did like him in fourth year, but ever since the middle of summer I just stopped liking him in that way. I know I've hurt his feelings when I refused to go out with him and I'm sorry for that. It was harder to tell him that I didn't like him. We're friends and I want us to stay that way. I just hope that he doesn't hate me now because it will make everything worse," Hermione wept.

Neville gazed at her while she was talking. Then, cautiously, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed it. "It'll be okay. I'm sure Ron will understand and accept how you feel," he murmured.

"I don't think he will. He doesn't take his disappointments too well," Hermione whispered sadly. "I don't know what he'll be like after this."

Neville looked down at his feet. "Hermione?" he mumbled.

"Yes?" inquired Hermione.

"Um, I-I wanted to ask you something," he stammered. "I've noticed, since the first of the month, that you've b-been acting weird around me. It seems like you're always looking at me, but when I look at you, you turn away. And your face turns red when you do. You barely even talk to me sometimes."

Hermione turned to him. She did not know what to say.

Neville continued. "And I had the feeling that y-you liked me or something. And.. I was wondering... do you?" he asked, his heart beating in his throat.

Hermione did not answer at first. "Well, I've noticed that you look at me a lot too. You always seem as if you want to say something to me, but fail completely. And when you do say something, you stutter as if you're nervous. Then _you'd_ walk away and blush. I've been wondering if _you_ liked _me_," she pointed out.

Neville's eyes widened and his mouth hung opened. Then he closed it. "Y-yes," he whispered. "I thought that... that maybe I did when I first saw you on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I thought that you were prettier this year t-than you were before."

Hermione felt her face turning hot, but she covered for it by saying, "There's something else about you that's strange. Why are you studying harder and paying more attention in class?"

Neville was silent. "B-because I want to be smart like you. And I figured that if you would like me more if I was," he mumbled.

"Ohhh....." Hermione nodded in understanding. She became quiet. "Well, I thought the same thing about you too. When I saw you I noticed that you were thinner. And that it suited you because it makes you look... more... well, handsome."

Neville looked surprised again. "Well...thanks," he breathed, feeling secretly pleased.

Hermione looked at him and whispered, "Neville?"

"Yes?" Neville said.

"I-I like you too," Hermione murmured. "I believed that I did ever since I saw you on the train."

Suddenly, something in Neville's heart roared with joy. He had never felt so happy in his life. He leaned forward and kissed her nervously on the cheek.

The door abruptly burst open and Neville looked around, his alarm changing to fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt relieved when she told Neville that she liked him. Something in her was unknowingly waiting for her to say that for days. She was elated that she told him and herself the truth that she did not want to tell.

As she thought of these things, Neville leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Oh, the spot where he kissed her was so _warm_....

And then, the door flew open and Ron stormed in. Hermione was suddenly frightened.

"So. This is why you don't like me? Because you like him?" he demanded in a voice of forced calm.

Hermione shifted. "Yes. What's the problem?" she inquired snidely.

"You're sitting in here nogging Neville!" Ron yelled.

"We weren't snogging! We were talking and he kissed me on the cheek!" Hermione bellowed.

Ron crimsoned. "I don't care! That's still kissing!" he screamed.

"Why are you so jealous? I told you that I didn't like you and you'll just have to accept that!" Hermione argued back.

"Yeah? Well maybe I won't."

Hermione looked at him and snorted. "I'm not the only girl in the world, Ron. I don't have to go out with you just because you feel that way," she stated.

"How dare you-!" hollered Ron, stomping forward.

Then he froze. Neville wand was pointed at him. "Y-you leave her alone. S-she said that she doesn't like you, s-so don't mess with her. G-go. Before I hex you," deadpanned Neville.

Ron stared at him. He almost ignored him because he stammered, but he saw that Neville meant what he said. "Fine," he grumbled. He clambered out of the room.

Hermione stood up. "Thanks, Neville. Well, I think we should be going. Break's almost over," she pointed out.

Neville nodded and followed her to their next class, secretly glad that he did not have to start a duel.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of that week, everyone knew that Neville and Hermione liked each other. Some, like Malfoy, thought that this was hilarious. "Imagine that brainless fuckwit dating the smartest girl in the fifth year," he sneered, causing his friends to laugh. As a result, he received a punch in the face from Neville, who then landed himself a detention with Professor Snape.

On the whole, Hermione and Neville did not pay attention to the gossip. There was work to be done and they did not want to be distracted. The days passed, and both of them became closer to each other than ever. Ron was the only one who was upset about this, but Hermione did not care. Neville's only worry that Ron would try to attack him out of jealousy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed with relief as she finished all of her homework. That Arithmancy essay was the hardest assignment that she has done so far. Wearily, she looked around the common room. Harry and Ron were busy making up false interpretations as to how they will die. Hermione pursed her lips, but she could not do anything about it, so she said nothing. She did not want to talk to them anyway. Ron would just start an argument with her again.

Neville and his friends were practicing their Transfiguration. They were concentrating very hard on trying to make their mice invisible. Neville was clearly deep into his work, so Hermione decided not to bother him.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Can you help me with my History of Magic essay?"

Hermione glanced at him. "Did you do it yet?" she inquired.

"...No..."

"Then I'll check it when you're finished with it."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione shook her head and leaned back into her chair. After gazing at everyone again, she closed her eyes. It was so wonderful to be in a warm place. To have and place to eat and sleep. Hogwarts was home to her, besides her house in Muggle London.

_Suddenly, she realized that she was out on the grounds near the lake. How did I get here? she wondered. Before she could do more than look around, someone touched her arm. Turning, she saw that someone was behind her. Although the person's face was obscured, she could tell it was a boy. He looked familiar, although she didn't know how she knew him._

_She smiled and took his arm. They walked to the beech tree and sat down. Hermione cuddled up next to him. "Hermione," the boy's voice murmured softly. "Hermione."_

_Hermione looked up. The boy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Hermione was shocked, but deepened it, pushing her tongue through the boy's mouth. He pushed her tongue against her and she did the same. The kiss began to get rougher and rougher until they broke apart, gasping for breath. When they had enough air in their lungs, the boy began to kiss her jaw and collarbone. His actions nearly took her breath away again as he laid down on top of her._

Just as it was about to get exciting, someone shook her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Neville had was standing over her. She must have fallen asleep.

Neville looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he queried.

Hermione nodded. "I just fell asleep," she sighed. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Neville grinned a little nervously. "Yeah. Maybe you were," he said.

Laughing, Hermione peered around the room. It was empty. "I see that everyone finished their homework."

"They did. Harry tried to wake you, but then he left you alone," Neville whispered.

Hermione smiled. "Oh. I forgot that he wanted me to check his History of Magic essay," she chuckled. "It doesn't matter now." She stood up and headed for the stairway.

"Wait!" Neville exclaimed. "I...I want to talk to you some more. L-let's sit down near the fire."

Hermione strolled over to one of the squashy armchairs in front of the fire. Neville sat next to her.

After clearing his throat, Neville said, "Well, you know, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. I was wondering if you would like t-to come with me. I mean, I would understand if you didn't."

Hermione was flattered. "Of course I would like it!" she beamed.

Neville drew his breath. "Okay. I-I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after breakfast."

"Deal," Hermione said. She gazed at her watch. It was half-past one. "Well, I better get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Good night," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night," Neville replied, blushing slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next three weeks, Hermione waited impatiently for Hogsmeade weekend to come. She couldn't wait to get to have a butterbeer, to visit Honeydukes, and buy new quills and ink. But most of all, she could not wait to spend time with Neville.

She did not have to wait for long, however. The day that she and Neville was to go to Hogsmeade dawned bright and sunny. There were no clouds at all. _You couldn't ask for a more wonderful day,_ she thought as she got out of bed.

After showering, she got dressed. That's when she noticed her hair. It was in the same old bushy style. She wanted it to be pretty for Neville. So, she took a bottle of straightener and applied it to her hair. When her hair was as sleek as it could be, she tied it into a bun using a special headband. _There_, she thought satisfactorily, gazing at herself in the mirror. _Now I'm perfect_.

She ambled downstairs to the Great Hall and started on breakfast. As she ate, she noticed that Neville kept staring at her. She blushed.

When they were finished, Hermione and Neville joined the line of students who were going to Hogsmeade. After Filch inspected them, they headed down the drive.

"So...." Neville began as they walked away from the noisy crowd. "How are you today?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I'm superb," she responded happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, sighing deeply. "You look very pretty with your hair like that."

Hermione flushed again. "Thank you," she whispered. "You look charming yourself."

Neville gave her a sideways grin and chortled. "You think so?" he asked.

"Yes. Your hair looks nice with your bangs combed to the side," commented Hermione.

"Thanks," Neville chuckled.

After walking for about ten minutes, they finally reached the village. "So, Mr. Longbottom, where would you like to go first," Hermione inquired in a courteous voice.

"Hmm...." Neville said in a gentleman's voice. "How about we go to The Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer. It's my treat."

Hermione giggled. "Sure!" she exclaimed.

When they got to the pub, Neville went to buy two butterbeers while Hermione found them a table. When Neville came back, he offered her a bottle. "H-here you are, my love," he muttered shyly. He felt strange saying such words to her.

But Hermione did not mind. She thought that it was sweet. "Thank you," she said, laughing.

After they finished, they went to Honeydukes and then to buy quills. Hermione was impressed by the Deluxe Package. The feathers had stars, moons, and galaxies on them with a navy blue background. Sadly, she could not afford it. Neville comforted her by saying that she would get it someday. Hermione just agreed, not taking notice of the twinkle in Neville's eyes.

A few hours later, Hermione murmured to Neville, "Well, I guess that we have everything we need."

Neville held her back. "H-hold on. I wanted to talk to you. How about we go over to the fences by Parringknot's Field?" he queried.

"Okay," said Hermione, following him to one edge of the village.

When they were hidden in a secluded spot, Neville turned to her. He seemed to be nervous again. "Hermione, t-there was something that I wanted to tell you," he mumbled.

"Yes?" she queried, looking straight at him.

"Um...well...." he faltered. "You know that I liked you for some time and-and I know you have too. I wanted to ask you something for several weeks now, b-but I couldn't."

"Well, go ahead and ask," Hermione whispered gently. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"I...I-I just wanted to know if...if..." he uttered anxiously. He cleared his throat. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Although she knew that he was going to ask her this, she was still shocked. "Oh..." she gasped. "Neville. I would love to!"

It was Neville's turn to be surprised. "R-really?" he breathed, not quite believing his ears.

"Yes," Hermione murmured.

Pure happiness filled Neville's face. Uncharacteristically, he grabbed her and swung her around in an embrace. "Hermione, I'm so glad."

Hermione laughed, caught unawares by his actions.

And then Neville did something else that she did not expect. He placed her down and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione closed his eyes and kissed him back.

"OI!" someone yelled behind them. "What d'you think your doing?!"

They pivoted to see that Ron was there, being held back Harry. "Snogging," Hermione said, as if stating something _very_ obvious to a three-year-old. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! You shouldn't be snogging anyone in public!" bellowed Ron, his face the color of a beet.

Scoffing, Hermione yelled, "This place could hardly be called 'public'! You were following us. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to leave."

Ron's face darkened. "No! I won't leave. Not until you stop kissing people in public!"

Hermione was furious. "How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! You're not my father and you can't control me! It's too bad that you don't like that fact that I'm dating someone else. Well, you know what? I don't have to listen to your bullshit! Come on, Neville. We'll let Ron deal with his misery," Hermione growled. She took her new boyfriend's hand and stormed away. Ron tried to follow them, but Harry wouldn't let him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was never more upset in her entire life. The only thing she wanted to do was make peace with Ron. Instead, he made things worse by making her seem like a Jezebel. Why was he such an envious bastard? She wouldn't have cared if he liked another girl. But then, she did not feel the same way about him as with Neville.

"...sorry about what happened," Neville was saying.

"Hmm?" asked Hermione, realizing that he was speaking to her.

Neville turned to her. "I said that I was sorry about what happened," Neville mumbled.

"Oh, that's all right," Hermione sighed. "Ron just can't accept anything easily. He get over it, so don't worry."

"But I _am_ worried. What if he doesn't? I don't want him to hold a grudge against us for the rest of our lives," Neville noted.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I don't want him to either," she murmured. "But we're not going to think about that right now. Let's get back to Hogwarts and have lunch. I'm starving."

Neville agreed and followed her up the path to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they ate, Hermione and Neville went upstairs to the common room. It was surprisingly empty. Usually, the first and second years were there because they were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. This gave Hermione and Neville the advantage to sit on the sofa by the fireplace and talk.

"So, did you enjoy your time in Hogsmeade?" Neville asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, excluding that little misuderstanding. Did you?" she questioned back.

"On the whole, yes," replied Neville. "Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"You may."

Neville shuffled his feet on the carpet, which made Hermione laugh. "Don't be scared. Spit it out," she said.

Neville cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to finish our kiss. I want to make you feel better," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to," she whispered.

Neville grinned back. Stroking her hair, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She slid her tongue into his mouth and Neville responded hesitantly. A second later he relaxed, kissing her more passionately.

They remained in this position for what seemed like hours before moving apart. And true enough, Hermione felt much better. What's more. She even forgot about the fight that she and Ron had earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Show tune choir singing) Meanwhile.................

Harry and Ron were eating lunch. Ron was going on and on about Hermione.

"She was snogging Neville in public!" fumed Ron.

"So? Hermione can do whatever she wants. Why are you acting as if it's a big deal?" Harry demanded irately.

"Because I like her! That's why!"

"But she doesn't like you. She likes Neville. You should just be content with that."

Ron sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, I know," he grumbled. "But I thought she still liked me. What should I do?"

Harry grabbed another sandwich. "You should leave her alone. She's happy with Neville and you always said that you wanted her to be happy. Right?" he inquired.

Ron nodded.

"Good. Don't worry about Hermione being with him. He's a good person. Who knows. Maybe one day you'll like a girl and she'll like you back," Harry grinned.

Laughing a little, Ron agreed. "I guess you're right about that. I'll leave her alone. I just hope that she'll forgive me about earlier," he sighed.

"She will, if you'd stop acting like a prat," Harry suggested. "The way you're going on about it, somebody would think she was dating Malfoy. "

Ron snorted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening in the common room, Ron strolled over to Hermione. "Can I talk to you?" he queried.

Staring at him warily, Hermione replied, "Yes, I suppose."

"Well, I'm sorry about the way I've been lately. I was only jealous about you liking Neville because I liked you. But I can't expect you to feel the same way about me because of how I feel. Will you forgive me?" murmured Ron.

Hermione studied him for a moment. "Yes, I forgive you," she said.

Ron sighed in relief and walked away. Neville, who was sitting next to Hermione, chuckled. "I think he's got his priorities straight," he remarked.

"About time," Hermione scoffed. "It would have been rather irksome having a row again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, everyone was used to the fact that Hermione and Neville were dating. A bizarre pairing it may be, but some noticed that they were perfect for each other in almost every way.

For one thing, Neville was actually paying more attention in class. Second of all, he was not so afraid of Professor Snape any longer, so he concocted his potions better. Hermione was then declared a genius by the Gryffindors because they did not lose a many points as they did before.

The weeks passed by at a medium pace. Christmas was coming up and a good number of the students were buzzing about going home. Hermione herself would be going to the Burrow with Harry and Ron. Neville was going to go to his grandmother's. "I'm going to miss you," Neville said, pretending to sob. This made Hermione giggle. "I'll send you an owl, don't worry," she reassured, kissing him on the lips.

Finally, the day came when they were to leave. Hermione had decided beforehand that she would sit with Neville on the train. This made Neville and Harry secretly glad. They were not sure if Ron was completely okay with their relationship yet.

The ride home was fairly decent. The first snow of the season fell and everyone was satisfied that their Christmas would be white.

Hermione and Neville were also pleased about this, but they did not think much about it. They were talking about their plans for the holiday, what sort of career they would choose, etc. They rambled on just about everything.

When they were only five minutes away from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Neville pulled Hermione close. "Guess what," he whispered mysteriously. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" inquired Hermione slowly.

Neville chorlted. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he pointed out. He kissed her for a long minute. "You'll see on Christmas."

Nodding, Hermione blushed and grabbed her trunk. When the train reached the station, everybody stepped onto the platform and through the barrier to King's Cross. "There's Mrs. Weasley. See you, Neville!" Hermione called as she made her way over to the kindly woman.

"Bye, Hermione! Hey!" shouted Neville.

"What?"

Reddening, Neville mouthed the words, "I love you!"

And Hermione mouthed back, "I love you too!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Burrow was one of the best places in the world, next to Hogwarts. Although the house was shabby, it was warm, inviting, and had a touch of motherly love. _I missed being here,_ Hermione said to herself.

"Just take your trunk upstairs to Ginny's room, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley directed, interrupting the girl's thoughts. "We'll catch up when you come back down."

Hermione and Ginny climbed the steps to the first floor. After packing away their possessions, they went back to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the stove. "Ah, there you are. Help me fix some stew," she said.

As Hermione chopped the onions, Mrs. Weasley inquired. "How is everything going at school?"

"Quite busy," Hermione responded.

Nodding all-knowingly, Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "I would expect it to be. I remember when I was your age. Now tell me, what is all this jabbering about Neville Longbottom?"

Hermione was caught unawares. "H-how do you know about him?" she sputtered.

"Ron told me all about your relationship in his letters. He was very envious, but I told him that he shouldn't be. I had to get very strict with him," noted Mrs. Weasley grimly.

"I'm grateful for that. He seems to have seen the light," Hermione laughed.

"Glad to hear it," stated Mrs. Weasley.

When they finished making dinner, the boys walked in and sat at the table. "When is Dad coming home?" asked Ron.

"Oh, he'll be working late. He probably won't be here for hours," Mrs. Weasley added. She pointing her wand at the pot containing the stew, which flew in the air and landed on the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hermione received a letter from Neville.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How's your vacation going? I hope it's fine. Mine is, but it would be much better if you were with me. I miss you a lot._

_My gran and I are going to St. Mungo's to see my parents someday soon. I'm afraid that they aren't doing so well. They have been in there for a long time. I can't wait until we are back at school again. By then, I'll be dying to see you. I will write you again soon._

_Love,  
Neville_

Hermione sent a reply and handed it to Neville's owl, who gave it to him later that afternoon.

_Dear Neville,_

_My vacation is going well. I'm glad that yours is going alright too. I'm very sorry about your parents and I hope that they'll recover soon. I can't wait to see you either because I miss you as much as you miss me._

_Your love,  
Hermione_

_P.S. I still can't wait to see your surprise._

Laughing, Neville hid the letter until his pillow. Then he sighed dejectedly. He wished that he told Hermione a little bit more about his parents. They were in a much worse condition than he made them out to be.

About fourteen years ago, they were tortured into extreme madness by Death Eaters. Since then, his parents were taken to St. Mungo's and stayed as permanent patients. Every summer and winter vacation, Neville and his gran would go to visit them. This trips to the hospital made Neville sad because his parents couldn't remember him. They were nice to him though. Sometimes they gave him empty candy rappers, which he kept in a secret hiding place.

_Will I ever tell Hermione about that?_ he wondered.

_Someday_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! Do you want to play Exploding Snap with me and Ron?" Harry asked.

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone, except for Mrs. Weasley, was taking it easy that day. Ginny shut herself up in her bedroom because her mother yelled at her. Mr. Weasley came home earlier that and was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ron was about to play a game of Exploding Snap.

Glancing up from the book she was poring over, Hermione said, "No, thank you."

Shrugging, Harry began to stack the cards.

Silence filled the room, punctuated by the occasional blast of the cards. It remained that way for several minutes until they heard Mr. Weasley exclaim.

Ron looked up. "What is it?" he queried.

"Damocles Belby was murdered by Death Eaters yesterday."

"Who?"

"Damocles Belby. The inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion."

Harry frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Mr. Weasley muttered, "Who knows. My God. Remus won't be happy when he hears about this."

"It so happens that I did," someone announced in a weary voice.

Hermione's head shot up. "Professor Lupin!" she gasped.

Remus gave a small smile. "Hello," he sighed, hugging everybody in the room.

"Hello Remus. Are you staying for a while?" inquired Mr. Weasley.

Remus said no. "I only came to give you the cursed toaster that you were searching for. Apparently, a Muggle woman had picked it up off the ground and it nearly swallowed her whole. I helped her, but I don't think she liked it. She kept hitting me on the head with her umbrella. I barely got away," he chuckled.

Everyone fell over laughing.

"Well, thanks Remus. I owe you one," Mr. Weasley declared.

"It wasn't any trouble," affirmed Remus. "I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" someone yelled early the next morning.

The noise woke Hermione up. "Huh?" she whispered sleepily.

Ginny threw a pillow at her from the other side of the room. "I said get up and open your presents," she squealed excitedly.

Blinking, Hermione stared at the packages on her bed. Then she understood why they were there. Feverishly, she ripped them open. There was a silver wristwatch from her parents, a box of Pumpkin Pasties from Harry, and a periwinkle blue sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Ron's gift was a game of Gobstones, which she loved to play, and Ginny gave her a book called The Modern Fashion Guide For Young Witches.

She gazed at her presents blissfully for a moment before turning to the last one. It was from Neville. When she finally tore away the wrapper, she howled in delight. It was the Deluxe Package from the quill shop in Hogsmeade that she wanted so badly. A note was tied around it. When she unknotted the string, she opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I saw how much you wanted this when we were at the quill shop. I felt sad because you couldn't afford it, so I order for you secretly. I hope you like your surprise. Merry Christmas!_

_Your love for all eternity,  
Neville_

_"Oh," breathed Hermione. "Thank you so, so much, Neville."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles and miles away, Neville was opening his gifts as well. His grandmother had given him a book on spells. He thought that it came in handy because it would appear in his school bag if he lost or forgot it. He laughed at his Uncle Algie's gift. It was a mate for his pet toad, Trevor, which he called Isabella.

Neville then turned to Hermione's present. "Wow!" he shouted, pulling out a short stack of music records from his favorite rappers, The Gulping Gargoyles and the The Raging Hippogriffs. "Thank you, Hermione!" He read the letter she sent him.

_Dearest of Nevilles,_

_I remember you mentioning that you love listening to rap, so I picked these records out for you. They are your favorite groups, so I know you'll enjoy them immensely._

_Merry Christmas,  
Hermione._

_P.S. I love you. xoxoxo_

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

"Neville!" yelled a woman's voice one afternoon the day before term started.

Neville was laying down in his bedroom listening to his rap CDs at the highest volume and thinking of Hermione, so he did not hear his grandmother. _I hope that she is having fun at Ron's. There is just about nothing to do here,_ he thought.

Indeed, he had certainly done everything that he could do. Read his textbooks, help his grandmother and Great-Uncle Algie with the housework. Now, there really wasn't anything to occupy him, so he just laid there in a world of fast-rhyming bliss, if it could be call that. _More like boredom,_ he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Neville Longbottom! Turn that blasted music off and get your cloak! We are going to visit your parents!" shouted Mrs. Longbottom through the door.

Bolting up and stretching, Neville switched off his radio and grabbed his cloak from the closet. As he left the room, his grandmother shook her head. "Honestly, dear, I don't know why you listen to all that gibberish," she noted.

Neville sighed in annoyance. He had heard this statement all too often before. "It's not gibberish, gran. You have to listen to the words to understand it," he groaned. "If you don't listen, it _does_ sounds like gibberish."

"Oh, come now! I don't have time to listen to rap. Let's go. Your Great-Uncle Algie is driving us," Mrs. Longbottom claimed.

The drive to St. Mungo's Hospital was very prolonged due to the snow and the ice. However, they arrived with time to spare, so no pressure.

After the checked in, they went up to the fourth floor, where the Spell Damage patients were. They walked into room 4C-18, where his parents were. A Healer nodded to them. "Coming for a visit again?" he inquired. He gestered to one end of the room. "They're resting right now, but I think they'll glad to see you."

"Thank you, sir," Mrs. Longbottom replied.

As Neville tiptoed to his parents' beds, he glanced at them. His parents looked as if they were as old as his gran. Their hair was gray and sparse, and their faces were lined. Looking at them made him sad, for he wished that they looked as young as they did in his picture. He felt even more depressed because they did not know him. It was like Harry, except that he didn't know his parents because they were dead.

"Hello Frank, Alice," greeted Mrs. Longbottom in a falsely cheery voice.

Frank and Alice looked around and stared at them. Alice stood up to hug Neville. Then she embraced Mrs. Longbottom and Great-Uncle Algie. Neville supposed that the were slightly familiar to her, but he doubted it. To her, it must have been like hugging strangers. She wouldn't know much of what she was doing anyway. Then she lay back down.

As Mrs. Longbottom and Great-Uncle Algie conversed with the Healer about Frank and Alice's doings, Neville took the opportunity to speak to his parents. There was not much to say, since his parents were unable to talk now.

"Hi Mum and Dad. I hope that you are okay. I'm doing alright, I guess," Neville said quietly. "School's fine. I'm progressing well in my classes and my friends are doing great. There's this girl who I'm going out with. Her name's Hermione Granger. You would like her. She's very nice. But I didn't tell gran about her yet. But Great-Uncle Algie knows. He gave me a mate for Trevor for Christmas. Hermione gave me the best gift though. She gave me CDs of my favorite rappers. That's cool, isn't it?"

A tear slipped down his face. How unfair it was that his parents were in this condition, where they couldn't understand what was going on around them or much of what was said to him. It felt as it he had been robbed somehow. But before he could go on with his thoughts, his gran and Great-Uncle Algie came over to speak to his parents.

After a while, they stood up to leave, but before they could, Alice bolted up and gave Neville a licorice wand. "That was nice of you, dear," Mrs. Longbottom chimed in that falsely generous voice.

Neville nodded to his mother and smiled weakly. Then he and his family left the ward.

"Of all things that should be and should not have been," murmured Great-Uncle Algie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hermione had just finished eating lunch and was heading to the livingroom. Boy, did she have a long day, helping Mrs. Weasley do her chores and packing up her books. She would have to wait until later to pack her clothes, for they were in the laundry. So, to pass the time, she decided to read one of her favorite books, The Grapes of Wrath.

However, Harry and Ron were in there having a heated debate over the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies in there. "Boys," she whispered to herself. She set her course for Ginny's room instead.

When she got there, she heard something tapping on the window. Hermione gazed around to see Neville's tawny owl.

She opened the window and the owl swooped in, landing on her bed. She grabbed the letter, tore it open, and began to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you on the last day of vacation? I bet you must be very busy packing and getting everything in order. I am too._

_I had just gotten back from visiting my parents at St. Mungo's. They are doing okay._

_Hermione, I need to talk to you about my parents. Privately. I don't want to disclose that information in a letter where someone else would be able to read it by accident._

_I miss you very much, my sweet, and I can't wait to see you and your beautiful face tomorrow._

_Love,  
Neville_

Hermione sighed with pleasure. Neville could be so charming. Then her happiness turned into curiousity. What was so important about Neville's parents that it she be kept a secret? Surely a lot of people she knew must know about them. Hermione wanted to ask Mrs. Weasley, but that would have been a disservice to Neville._ I guess that I'll just have to find out tomorrow,_ Hermione thought.

She put the letter in her book and took out a sheet of parchment to write a response.

_Dearest Neville,_

_I am doing very well on our last day of vacation. And as you said, I am busy packing away all my things. I'm just waiting for my clothes to come out of the laundry. But that'll take a while, so I'm just going to read The Grapes of Wrath until they are finished._

_Since you want to talk about your parents in private tomorrow, we can sit alone in an empty compartment, unless they're all full. We'll find somewhere to talk if we can't on the train._

_I miss you too, Neville, and I can't wait to see you either._

_Your sweetie,  
Hermione_

After that, she gave the note to Neville's owl and laid down on her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone in then Weasley household woke up early, got dressed, ate, and left with time to spare. It was a good thing that everyone had packed the day before instead of that morning, or they would have been late.

Hermione was glad. At least she and Neville would have a chance to find an empty compartment. Of course, she wanted to be alone with him anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered if he wanted to have a private talk.

They arrived at King's Cross Station in record time and went to borrow several luggage trolleys. When they got to the barrier, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told them to go through by twos. So, Harry and Ron went first, Hermione and Ginny next, and Fred and George last.

The sight of the Hogwarts Express brought a smile to their faces. It was good to be going back for their second term as opposed to lying around.

"Well," Hermione said loudly. "I'm going to find Neville. I'll see you later."

The others nodded and Ginny winked.

Hermione walked into the crowd, searching for the one particular face that she wanted to see. There was Dean and Seamus talking the Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were going over Quidditch techniques by the middle compartmants, and many others that she knew were either on the platform as well or on the train. Finally, Hermione found Neville near the end of the train. He was embracing an elderly man and woman. He turned to pick up his trunk, then saw Hermione. Neville grinned and waved and Hermione waved back. Then she ran up to him.

"Oh, hello dearie. You must be one of my grandson's friends," Mrs. Longbottom greeted jovially. She shook Hermione's hand. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," replied Hermione.

Mrs. Longbottom nodded. "That's a nice name," she commented. "Neville's told me a lot about you and your friends Harry Potter and the Weasleys. Mostly, though, he talks about you." She smiled. "By the way he goes on, I would think that he fancies you."

Hermione and Neville glanced at each other and tried to keep straight faces. "Well, we should be getting on. Bye Gran, Uncle Algie," declared Neville. He embraced them one last time, grabbed his trunk, and climbed onto the train. Hermione followed him.

After they placed their luggage on the racks, Hermione said, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Neville nodded and Hermione went back onto the platform. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were nearby, speaking to Harry and her children, giving them some last minute advice. Hermione joined them.

"Oh, there you are, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley remarked. "Remember to be cautious and keep safe. Do well in school and studying hard. Enjoy your time!" She hugged Hermione, Harry, and her children. Abruptly, the conductor's blew his whistle. "Quick, quick! Get on!"

Hermione yelled a hurried good-bye to Mr. Weasley and bolted onto the train. As soon as all the doors were closed, the train began to move. She waved to Ron's parents until see could not see them anymore. Then she went to the compartment that she shared with Neville.

"Oh! There you are, my beautiful rose. I was beginning to miss you," Neville proclaimed.

Giggling and blushing, Hermione sat next to him and kissed him for a long time. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hey," Neville smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?" Hermione queried.

Neville paused. "I'm doing okay," he responded.

"Good," Hermione stated.

They became silent for a few moments as Neville shuffled his feet. He always did that when he was nervous.

Hermione was taking note of this. "Are you sure you're all right? You seem tense," she pointed out. "Didn't you want to talk to me about her parents," she added after a moment.

Neville sighed. "Yes, but I'm not sure where to start," he uttered.

"Start at the beginning," whispered Hermione.

Neville swallowed. "Well...when I was one, I lived with them. They were highly-trained Aurors, and they fought against You-Know-Who many times. One day, after the Dark Lord fell, four of the Death Eaters captured them." He gulped again and continued after a while. "They captured them and one of them, Bellatrix Lestrange, used the Cruciatus Curse to torture them for information. She performed the curse on them so much that they became permanently insane." A big, fat tear rolled down his cheek as he went on. "Now they are in St. Mungo's and they can never come out. I visit them on winter and summer vacations, but they can't remember me or anyone."

Hermione sat there with her mouth hung open. Tears were in her eyes as well. "Oh, Neville. I'm so sorry," she gasped, holding him close and burying her face in his shoulder.

Neville stroked her hair. "It'll be okay. One day I'm going to set it all straight. Lestrange is lucky that she's in Azkaban. If she ever leaves that place, I'll search for her until I get my revenge. My parents deserve it," he declared in fierce determination.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was speechless with pity, shock, and sorrow. _Poor Neville's parents! Bellatrix Lestrange ought to be ashamed of herself,_ she thought vehemently as she sobbed quietly into Neville's shoulder.

"Hermione," Neville whispered.

Sitting up, Hermione wiped her eyes lest Neville saw that she had cried. "Yes, Neville?" she queried.

Neville held her hand in his. "I wanted you to promise me something. Don't tell anyone about what I told you, not even Harry and Ron. I don't want them to know yet. Maybe not ever," he murmured seriously.

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

Neville gave a small smile. "Now, tell me what you did during the holiday," he said.

"I didn't do too much except read," began Hermione.

"As usual," Neville sniggered.

"Shut up," grinned Hermione, slapping his arm playfully. "Anyway, I read and help Mrs. Weasley with her chores. And guess who came to visit us?"

Neville looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Professor Lupin. He came to give Ron's dad a cursed toaster that he-Ron's dad-was looking for."

"How did Professor Lupin find it?"

"He said that a Muggle woman picked it up and it almost entirely swallowed her."

Neville roared with laughter. "I'm glad he found it. Someone might've pour syrup on her because they'd've thought she was toast," he joked.

Chuckling, Hermione said, "I'm glad he did too. Oh, and did you hear about Damocles Belby?"

His grin faded, Neville nodded. "Yes, I did," he sighed. "Gran was really angry when she found out."

"Oh. Well, what did you do on your holiday?"

"Pretty much the same thing you did; read. But I listened to my music and visited my parents you know. And speaking of my music, I loved your present."

"I loved your present too."

"I loved yours more."

"No, _I_ loved yours more."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!!"

Neville grabbed Hermione and tickled her, saying, "Listen, Miss Granger. I loved your present more than you loved mine. Understand?"

Overcome with laughter, Hermione nodded. But when Neville let her go, she whispered. "No."

"What?" Neville demanded in a would-be threatening voice.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly.

Neville gazed at her with amused suspicion and was about to tickle her again when the compartment door opened.

Malfoy was standing on the threshold with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He smirked. "Well, well. It's Saggy Longbottom and Mudblood Granger. What are you two doing in here alone?" he drawled.

Neville became red with fury. "Don't call Hermione that. And it's none of your business what we're doing," he snapped.

Stepping into the compartment, Malfoy grinned comtemptuously. "It's not exactly a secret though, is it? With the blinds closed, you could have been shagging."

Hermione stood up and grabbed her wand. "Well, if we were-which we weren't-it's still none of your business. What's wrong. Malfoy? Jealous because you can't get anyone but fat old Pansy?" she snarled.

Flushing pink, Draco frowned. "I don't have to be jealous of anything. I, for sure, wouldn't even think of dating a Mudblood-" he sneered.

He did not get any farther. Hexes and jinxes burst through the room in a blinding light. A minute later, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were lying on the floor.

Hermione was confused. She knew for a fact that she could not have set off that many curses. But she saw Neville standing next to her with his wand out as well.

Both of them dragged Malfoy and his cronies into the corridor and sat down. "I wasn't going to let Malfoy call you that and get away with it," explained Neville angrily.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she said, hugging and kissing him. "Thank you for protecting me."

* * *

The rest of the journey passed by rather uneventfully. However, Neville and Hermione did have to laugh when the lunch trolley lady came by. She was bewildered by the sight of Malfoy and his friends outside their compartment. She looked so confused that it was amusing.

After eating their Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, Neville and Hermione talked as the Hogwarts Express sped farther north. In no time, they reached Hogsmeade station.

They left their luggage on the train and strolled down the path to the carriages. Harry, Ron, and GInny joined them.

"I'm glad we're back," Harry sighed, looking out of the window as the carriage rolled towards Hogwarts.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I wonder what kind of stuff we'll learn this semester," Ron said.

"Loads. And we'll have loads of homework," Neville chuckled.

"And we have our O.W.L.s," added Hermione.

"Not me," Ginny smiled, enjoying their misery.

Hermione grinned evilly. "Yes, but wait till next year," she murmured.

* * *

School started the next day, and their lessons were more demanding than ever before. Homework piled up and no one seemed to have enough time to do that and study.

Normally, Neville would have had a nervous collaspe if he did not sharpen himself up in his subject in the previous semester. Things were easier for him now that he understood his lessons. Still, the ever-growing mound of homework made him feel hopelessly under pressure.

Hermione felt almost the same way as Neville. But she always schedule her homework and study times, so she felt at ease. Neville wondered how she did it.

Then, about three weeks later, an important event happened that affected Neville-not to mention Harry-and changed the course of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

The event occurred on a day that began like any other. Hermione and Neville woke up, got dressed, and met each other in the common room.

"Good morning, Mr. Longbottom. How are you?" inquired Hermione.

"I'm fine, Miss Granger. What about you?" Neville returned.

Hermione shrugged. "Not bad," she remarked. "Let's get downstairs, I'm starving."

Neville nodded and followed her, feeling very hungry himself. They entered the Great Hall in five minutes and sat down to toast, bacon, and eggs. Harry and Ron joined them and they complained about the classes they hated. Neville was a little upset by the day's schedule.

"We'll have double Transfiguration and double History of Magic today," he groaned. "I wish we had Herbology."

Patting his arm, Hermione murmured, "It'll be already. We'll have Herbology on Friday. You'll only have to wait another two days. Besides, you're doing much better in Transfiguration and History. Still, I know that Professor Binns bores you. Professor Thomas is fun, though. Remember what happened last week?"

Neville laughed. In their last Charms class, they had to change water to rum. A student-Eric Byberry-had "accidently" drank his, and he spent the rest of the class weaving around. Near the end, Professor Thomas caught the rest of the students' attention, winked, and pointed her wand at Eric. A jet of icy water doused him, but it took two seconds to realize what was happening. "Stop! STOP! It's freezing," he yelled when he figured out why he was so cold. Professor Thomas smiled and declared in a mocking voice, "I bet you won't have to worry about hangovers now, will you?" The class howled with laughter.

Shaking his head, Neville chuckled, "Yeah, I remember. And you're right-"

"Mail's here," Harry proclaimed, looking at the ceiling.

Hermione gazed upwards too, then moved her plate aside as an owl landed to give her the _Daily Prophet_. She untied it from the owl's leg, paid for the paper, and unrolled it. Suddenly, she shrieked. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "There's been a mass breakout at Azkaban!"

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted.

"A mass breakout! Ten Death Eaters are on the loose," explained Hermione. "Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood. Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange....and five others. I can't pronounce their names though." She glanced at Harry and Ron, then at Neville.

Neville was looking at her as if she had walloped him on the head. _Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped_, he thought.

Then his shock was replaced with the same determination he had on the train. He knew that soon, now that Bellatrix was out of prison, that he would have to face her. And he would be ready when he did.

* * *

Luckily, Neville was able to get ready. Harry had formed a club called Dumbledore's Army, which rebelled against Umbridge and her teaching ways. It had started back in November, but Neville was too busy to think about it sometimes.

However, Neville loved the D.A. He enjoyed practicing spells that would defend him and keep him alive in combat. That was what the D.A. was all about. Neville was not doing too bad, but he definitely needed and wanted to improve. (A/N: Sorry I didn't mention the D.A. earlier. I forgot to squeeze it in and there were other things to think about. Please forgive me.)

"Longbottom, pay attention!" called Professor McGonagall sternly.

Neville jumped. He forgot that he was in Transfiguration. He must have slipped into daydreams. "Sorry, Professor," he muttered. A few students snickered.

"Now, as I was saying, you are going to transfigure your owls into ravens. To do so, tap the owl three times and say, "Raveeno." You have until the end of class," McGonagall announced.

A wave of "Raveeno" ripped through the class as everyone tried to change their owls. Only Hermione was able to successfully do this on the first attempt. But Neville surprised her-and everyone else-by coming in second.

"Very good, Longbottom. You are improving greatly," she beamed in a pleased voice.

Neville grinned. _Maybe Transfiguration isn't so bad after all_, he thought.

* * *

There was break after class, so Neville decided to speak to Harry. He looked in all the places Harry would be and found him in their dormitory talking to Ron. He walked over to them.

"Hey, Harry," said Neville. "Do you know when the next D.A. meeting will be?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not yet. It might be on Saturday. But checked your Galleon later. By evening I'll know," he responded.

Neville nodded. "Thanks," he sighed, moving away. He had forgotten about checking his Galleon.

Harry used fake Galleons to tell D.A. members when and what time the meetings will be. But in order for the time and date to appear on all the coins, Hermione had a Protean Charm on them. The Protean Charm is a spell that makes an object in control of others. So, if Harry wrote a date on his, it would show up on the others. When that happened, the coins would burn. This was the only way to tell the D.A. members important information. Otherwise, Umbridge would find out. Back in November, after they had formed the D.A., Umbridge had banned all clubs, teams, and organizations. She would not had approved of Dumbledore's Army because they would learn defense by practice, and she did not want that. However, Umbridge would not find out so soon. Harry had discovered the Room of Requirement, a room which only appeared if someone really needed it. Harry needed the room for their meetings, so the room designed itself with cushions and books of defense. It was the perfect place.

"Neville!" someone called. "I was looking for you."

He turned and saw one of the few people he was thinking about. "What is it, my love?" he queried.

Hermione skidded to a halt in front of him and panted. "I was looking for you because I wanted to talk to you in private. Come on," she gasped.

They went down to the Entrance Hall and into an empty classroom. After sitting on one of the desks, Hermione whispered, "Are you scared, Neville?"

Shaking his head, Neville said no. "Why should I be?"

"Because Bellatrix Lestrange is very dangerous. I've heard that she is just as bad as Voldemort."

"I believe that she would be."

They grew quiet. Then Hermione said, "Don't do anything rash about this, Neville."

Neville pretended that he did not know what she meant. "What are you saying?" he demanded.

"What I'm saying is don't go looking for her. I know you want revenge for what she did to your parents. And I know you would try to get it as soon as possible. So would I, if the same thing happened to me. But now is _not_ the time for it," stated Hermione firmly. "We have school and you can't get yourself distracted."

It was as if Hermione peered right into his mind and heart. There was no other wat she could possibly had known exactly what he was thinking or how he felt. But she was right. He could not go looking for trouble in these dark times. It was too foolish to. Still, he knew he would never be happy until he finally avenged his parents.

Neville turned and stared at her. She was so beautiful, and he was so lucky and happy to have her by his side. Without her, he would still be the clumsy, awkward, forgetful boy who was only good in Herbology. Thanks to her, he was doing better in everything now. He never would or wanted to do anything that would hurt her physically or emotionally. And going to find Bellatrix Lestrange would especially upset her. She would never forgive herself for not stopping him. And he would never forgive himself for hurting her feelings.

He sighed. "All right. I won't do it," he uttered. "But only for you."

Hermione sighed with relief. "Okay. That's good," she murmured, smiling. She kissed him and laid her head on her shoulder. Neville wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Guess what?" he whispered.

Hermione shifted. "What?" she inquired.

"I love you so much," replied Neville. "I love you more and more everyday. You know what else?" He placed his fingers under her chin and made her face him. "I'm glad you stopped me, and I love you for that too."

* * *

Hermione felt herself glow when Neville said those words. She was content know that Neville wouldn't act falsely and get himself harmed or killed. It was best to keep safe and be cautious in the present day. The wrong move could cost someone dearly.

She would not have a clear conscience if she hadn't warned him just now. It would have been partly her fault-she felt-if something happened to him.

Then fear stole into her heart. Even if Neville didn't confront Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eaters might break into Hogwarts. They would want to torture and kill as many people as they could, especially Harry. It wouldn't take long for them to find the son of two people that they had tortured either. So, Neville was in as much danger as Harry was too.

But then again, they all were.

"Neville, I'm afraid. I'm scared that Bellatrix Lestrange will come here and find you. I don't want you to get hurt," said Hermione.

Neville put his hands on her shoulders and gazed at her intently. "Don't worry about that, my sweet. I'll be okay," he breathed. "Okay?"

Hermione nodded, but before she could say or do anything else, the bell rang. "Break's over. We better get to lunch," she noted.

* * *

Hermione and Neville were sitting in the common room that evening, conversing lightly, when they felt something their pockets burn. "Harry must've figured out when the meeting will be," Hermione chuckled. "Oh! The meeting's on Sunday at six thirty."

"He said it might be on Saturday. He must have gotten detention again," snorted Neville with a grin.

"No, he had Remedial Potions with Snape."

"Remedial Potions?! Why?"

"Snape said he's failing."

"Oh. Well, Sunday'll get here soon enough."

It did, and Neville was pleased. Now he would be able to practice and improve. His future depended on it greatly. He couldn't let Bellatrix Lestrange beat him because his dueling skills were mediocre. In the past D.A. meetings, Neville produced spells that were often feeble and weak. He never got farther than making Hermione back up a few steps or halfway getting her wand out of her hands.

That night, once they were all safe in the Room of Requirement, Harry went over his plans. He decided that they should review the Disarming Charm, Stunning Spell, Impediment Jinx, and the Shield Charm. Then everyone divided into pairs and began with the Stunning Spell and Shield Charm.

Neville grinned at Hermione. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry," he called.

"I know," laughed Hermione. "_Stupefy!_"

Caught unawares, Neville flew backwards onto his cushion. He stood up and yelled the curse back, but Hermione deflected it.

The next time around, she was not so lucky. Neville cast the spell so quickly that she could not block it in time, and she fell onto the cushion.

"Great job, Nev!" Harry yelled, clapping him onto the shoulder. He had come to check on how everybody was doing.

"Thanks," Neville said.

They continued on and Neville Stunned Hermione ten more times. Hermione was becoming so shocked that she soon forgot to shield herself or cast any spells. Neville sniggered.

"Come on! Don't just stand there," he yelled to her after Stunning her for the fifteenth time.

After ten minutes, Harry made them go on to the Disarming Charm, and then the Impediment Jinx. Just as he did with the Stunning, Neville cast and deflected spells to the point where even Harry was startled. Neville felt more elated than he ever had in the D.A. before. He had never done so well at any other time. By the end of the D.A., and two and a half hours later, everyone was talking about him in admiration and shock.

"Good job today, everyone. Next time, we will do more jinxes. We might start on Patrouses in a month or even sooner than that. See you," declared Harry.

Everyone chattered excitedly as they cautiously left the room in groups. When Neville and Hermione walked out of the door, they headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So...how did I do?" questioned Neville in a mocking voice as they sat by the fireplace.

Hermione beamed. "You did exceptionally well. You know, Neville, there isn't a day you don't surprise me," she remarked passionately. Then she kissed him lingeringly on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Neville woke up to dull, overcast skies. He groaned inwardly, then went to shower and dress.

"Why are you looking so glum today?" Hermione queried when he met her in the common room.

Neville sighed. "I'm _glum_ because it's Monday, and the cloudiness only makes things worse."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well, look on the bright side. At least we have Charms. That's one good class out of the rest you have to take."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I wish it was tomorrow."

"Don't worry. All you have to do is go through the day, go to sleep and wake up."

Smiling a bit, Neville cheered up, but not for long. Professor Trelawney bored them all stupid with ghastly, nonsensical predictions. Professor Umbridge made them read chapters as usual-an all time low-and Professor Thomas was in a terrible mood. However, Snape was the worst.

Neville was sweet talking Hermione on their way to Potions. They were enjoying themselves immensely.

"We're going to spend some lone time under the beech tree. We'll talk and kiss all afternoon," said Neville.

Hermione giggled. "Sounds like fun, Sugar Quill," she commented.

Someone behind them snorted. It was Malfoy.

"_Sugar Quill?_ An inappropriate name, Granger," he sneered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned in contempt.

"Well, people _suck_ on Sugar Quills, if you catch my drift. I can hardly believe you would call Longbottom that. It doesn't fit him."

Several people gasped in shock. The Slytherins roared with malicious laughter, which made Hermione redden with embarrassment.

Neville stepped forward. "You're just jealous because no one wants to suck on you, dickhead."

Even more people gasped and Malfoy paled. But before anything else happened, Snape opened the door and ordered everyone in. This was the first time Neville and Hermione felt grateful to him. They were both afraid that there would have been a duel, even though Neville would not have minded.

Their gratitude did not last long.

In the middle of class, while the room was filled with the silver-gray mist of Pepper-up Potions, Snape inspected everyone's progress. Soon, he peered into Neville's cauldron. He raised his eyebrows.

"Once again, Longbottom, you've managed to surprise me with good work," he snarled.

Neville did not respond. He kept adding ingredients to his potion and stirring them.

Snape continued. "If I didn't know better, I would say that Miss Granger was whispering the instructions to you. It wouldn't be the first time-"

"Hermione has not been whispering any instructions to me," growled Neville quietly. His anger rose once more.

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Snape, his eyes flashing.

Neville glared at him. "I said that Hermione never whispers instructions to me, _sir_. I've been doing the work myself. Is there anything suspicious in that?"

Everyone in the classroom drew in their breath and talked amongst themselves. "Quiet," Snape called, smirking evilly. The students silenced immediately.

Snape stared at Neville. "Detention, Longbottom, and fifty points from Gryffindor. I will not tolerate any cheek, even from you," he muttered. Then he swept away.

Glowering over his potion, Neville curled his lips in fury. Hermione, however, was gaping at him in awe. She never saw him sass a teacher before. It made the world seem unbalanced.

Apparently, the other students had the same opinion. Many of them had wide eyes, and others were hissing to each other in shock.

When class ended, Hermione waited for Neville outside of the room while his detention was arranged. Minutes later, he emerged in a roaring temper.

"I can't BELIEVE him! He's making me wash all the desk in the unused classroom on the first floor!" he fumed as they walked downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner.

"When?" Hermione inquired.

"That's why I'm so fucking-(Hermione made a wild shushing gesture)-pissed! It's on Saturday at two o' clock!"

Hermione sighed in disappointment. "Oh, well. We can still spend time together on Sunday," she remarked.

"I know, but Saturdays always seem the best days to do things," declared Neville in a sulky voice.

Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "Calm down, Neville. It'll be alright. Besides, it's better to begin the week with a bang, don't you think?" she smiled.

Grinning for the third time that day, Neville threw his arm around her shoulders. "I think it would be," he claimed.

Hermione went to bed that night feeling slightly depressed. She really wanted to have spent time with Neville on Saturday. Now, she could not because he had detention. Snape spoiled everything. Cleaning all of those desks would take all day and half the evening. At least she had Sunday to look forward to.

Then Hermione frowned. It was kind of strange that Neville would choose to hang out under the beech tree. There was nothing strange about that, though. Many couples spent time together by the beech tree. But it seemed like the dream had last October would come true, and very soon.

Well, if they could spend time together, everything would be fine. All she wanted to do at the moment was to be with Neville. Hermione closed her eyes.

_When she opened them, she saw that she was by the lake again, under the beech tree._

_"Hermione," a voice murmured softly beside her._

_She turned around. There was the boy too. However, he was a bit more distinguishable. Her eyes, she saw, were golden brown. His hair was black with bangs combed to the side. And, even though his face was thin, his cheeks were round._

_Hermione smiled at him, and the boy grinned back. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back, pushing her tongue through his mouth. The boy did the same._

_The kiss grew more passionate and rough until they pulled apart for air. "Hermione," the boy whispered. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too," returned Hermione, gazing at him with desire._

_The boy smiled again and began to kiss her jaw and collarbone. Hermione nearly lost her breath as he fell on her, and as he did, the scene changed._

_She and the boy were in a room somewhere, on a bed, and partially naked downstairs. Hermione's eyes widened, especially when she noticed that the boy was grinding into her. She did not mind, however. She liked it._

_On and on the boy went, grunting in pleasure. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips on his, goading him further. He moved faster and faster. Hermione moaned in ecstasy._

_"Hermione. Oh, Hermione," the boy breathed. All of a sudden, he started to tremble. First a little, then very violently. He gasped and jumped outside of her, then became still. "Hermione," he murmured, his golden-brown eyes staring into her liquid-brown ones._

_Hermione smiled contentedly. Embraced in the boy's arms, she knew that she was exactly where she wanted to be._

_With him._

Then Hermione woke up. A quick glance around the room told her that it was after dawn.

She felt so relaxed, which was the one thing she never felt when she awoke in the morning. That dream was so romantic. That boy-

Hermione gasped. That boy was awfully familiar. In fact, she knew him! Who else did she know personally that had golden-brown eyes? She only admired side-bangs on one person. And only one person had a round, but nicely thin face at the same time. Neville.

Did she really love Neville more than she thought? True, her love for him was already so huge, but she did not know it was like this. Should she tell Neville about the dream?

Hermione blinked. _Well,_ she thought._ It's not like he won't find out soon anyway. But I'll tell him someday._

Neville was still sulky over yesterday's event. True, his Gryffindor classmates praised him for his boldness, but he was impervious to them all. He felt that his entire week was ruined, even with Herbology. At least he could hang out with Hermione on Sunday.

As he noted this, Neville slumped out of bed and got dressed. Then he met Hermione in the common room. Seeing her brightened his day an ounce.

"Hi," he said, hugging her with one arm. "You're looking unusually calm."

"That's because I am," replied Hermione. "But you look as if Christmas was canceled and you were expecting a favorite gift."

Neville grinned wanly. "I am, in a manner of speaking. I'm still upset about Snape. Every unused classroom on the first floor! Ah well," he sighed.

"Just be glad that it's not worse. I remember when Harry told me he had to separate rotten frog intestines from the good in one detention. He had to do it without gloves. Cleaning desks is nothing compared to that," Hermione pointed out.

Looking ill, Neville groaned. "Undoubtedly. I'm rather happy that I'm cleaning desks now." He turned to her. "But why are you so calm today?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just happen to be well rested, that's all."

Neville eyed her shrewdly. She had stated her reply quickly, and he knew she was not being truthful. Before he could tell her so, however, they entered the Great Hall. Students at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables greeted Neville enthusiastically.

"Hey, Nev!"

"What's up, Neville?"

"Are you going to give Snape some more cheek today?"

Neville smiled broadly. "No, not for a while. He might expel me," he joked.

People in the vicinity laughed.

"Wow, Neville. You've become famous. They'll start to want your autograph next," teased Hermione.

"Shut it, you. That's all I need. To be signing bags and scraps of parchment," chuckled Neville.

He felt much better now.

The rest of the week passed without any drastic episodes. The only thing that remained was Neville's complaints about his greatly-planned-for outing.

"You can't do much about it now. All that there is to be done is grit your teeth and serve your detention," Hermione proclaimed on Thursday evening.

Sighing, Neville said, "I know, but I wish Snape would get sick or something. He's unbearable!"

Hermione was shocked. "Don't wish for things like that Neville. It's not funny. I know you hate him. I don't fancy him myself. But still, it's not right," she added sternly.

Neville only nodded, but he still wished that he would somehow get out of detention.

The answer to his prayers came on Saturday morning. After enduring Snape's snide remarks the afternoon before, he was terribly cross. Just as he resigned to the worse, Professor McGonagall came up to him.

"Good morning, Longbottom," she greeted.

"Good morning, Professor," responded Neville. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I've come to tell you that Professor Snape has postponed your detention."

"What? Why?"

"That's his business, Longbottom. Now, your detention is now set for next Wednesday, at eight o' clock."

With that, Professor McGonagall marched back to the High Table.

Neville was beaming. "I can't believe my luck! I don't have to serve detention!" he whooped joyfully.

Smiling, Hermione declared, "We can spend time together this afternoon."

"Yes, indeed. And you know what that means, dearest."

"Frankly, no I don't."

Narrowing his eyes playfully, Neville just glanced sideways at her. When he noticed her blushing, he could tell she was not serious. He ruffled her hair.

"Stop, Neville. It's bad enough that it's already bushy," giggled Hermione, swatting his hand away.

"Look at Saggy Longbottom with his Mudblood girlfriend. He'd better watch out. If the Death Eaters take over Hogwarts, they'll be getting rid of her for good," sneered Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were glaring at Hermione and Neville.

"Whaddaya mean?" Goyle asked thickly.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, since my aunt Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban, Longbottom will be getting a visit from her someday. You know what she and Uncle Rodolphus and his brother did to his parents."

Crabbe and Goyle just blinked stupidly. Malfoy sighed in frustration. "They were tortured into madness by the Cruciatus Curse, remember? How thick can you guys be?" Then he turned to gaze at Hermione and Neville again. "Longbottom will have the scare of his life soon. Mark my words."

Later that morning, Neville and Hermione strolled to the beech tree. Even though it was rather mild and sunny, nobody was outside. Something which they were quick to notice.

"Look, no one's out. I guess that this'll make it easier for us. Now we can hide behind the tree, and I can have my way with you," Neville announced.

Hermione slapped his arm in astonishment. "Neville!" she gasped in disbelief. She tittered. "I think that our last Charms class has overstimulated your brain."

Neville grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "Do I have to do the tickle-tickle now?" he inquired, laughing.

"No," whispered Hermione. Neville set her down.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Hermione piped up, pushing his head and beginning to run.

But Neville was fast. Hermione had not even moved five paced before he caught her. "Gotcha!" he yelled.

Then he kissed her, looking behind her to make sure they were near the beech tree.

"I can't bree!" Hermione squealed.

Neville stopped the kiss, but only for a moment. When they reached the tree, they started again, this time more roughly.

"Hermione," breathed Neville. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," replied Hermione.

Neville began to kiss her again. This time, however, he went lower-to her neck and collarbone-making Hermione tingle in desire. She kissed his neck too, and it drove Neville's brain to overdrive.

"I can't resist you, Hermione!" Neville moaned, laying on top of her.

Hermione's eyes widened. Her dream was coming true rapidly. She did not mind, though. Her dream was not as pleasurable as the real thing. Her very insides were on fire. She wrapped her arms around him to prompt him some more.

Neville grinded against her, moaning and breathing heavily. It came to the point where they were both gasping when Neville's hand reach the top of her skirt. Hermione laid a hand on his.

"I'm sorry..." stammered Neville. I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"You can," Hermione murmured. "But maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. The Room of Requirement."

Neville facepalmed. (A/N: So did I, mentally.) "Damn it! How could we have forgotten? Let's go!"

So they went to the seventh floor corridor and Neville paced before a bare stretch of wall.

A second later, a golden handle appeared and they scrambled into the room.

The Room of Requirement looked much different without the mats, spellbooks, and practice dummies. Instead, it had low lighting, a fireplace, and a queen-sized bed. It also had sensual mood music.

"Very romantic, Neville," Hermione commented.

Neville turned to her and grinned. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. While doing this, he queried, "Are you sure you want to?"

Again, Hermione nodded solemnly. "My mother always told me that if I lose my virginity, it should be only when I want to and with someone I really love. And I love you Neville...very, very much."

Neville was deeply touched. "And I love you more than you know," he stated, placing his lips on hers and laying on top of her again. His hand moved inside Hermione's skirt. He took off her panties and skirt and he pulled down his pants and underwear.

The next thing Hermione knew, a painful sensation hit her, making her eyes well with tears. Neville kissed them away, groaning quietly and moving inside her slowly.

The pain stayed for about ten minutes, until it faded away. Hermione started to bite her lip in pleasure. She opened her legs wider, telling Neville that she was his, pleading him to go faster. Neville complied sliding an arm under her head and unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her chest. He took off his shirt too.

Neville had never felt this good in his life, despite the time he first kissed Hermione. All he knew was that he did not want to stop.

On and on they went, kissing and grinding, moaning and screaming.

Suddenly, Neville began to move faster than ever. Then he said, "Oh, shit!" He pulled out of Hermione, shaking. Then he collasped on top of her, and they gasped. He embraced her. "Hermione," he breathed.

"Neville," Hermione whispered.

They fell asleep. When they woke up hours later, Hermione and Neville could not help but notice how their bodies fit together perfectly.

"Neville? I forgot to tell you why I was so calm that day," Hermione murmured.

"Oh? Why were you?"

"Because I dreamed of this moment. And went I woke up the next morning, I realized that I love you more than I thought."

Neville smiled warmly, and they hugged each other tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron inquired when Hermione and Neville entered the common room later that evening.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly. "We were running and now we're tired.

But Harry, who was gazing at Neville, grinned. However, he did not say anything. _So,_ he thought. _They were shagging. I can tell by the hickey on Neville's neck._

Ron was eyeing Hermione and Neville suspiciously; he had not seen the hickey. "Running? Curfew's not for an hour! You didn't have a need to run. _What_ were you up to?"

Hermione squirmed. She did not want to tell him, and she could tell by the look on Harry's face that he knew.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies," stated Hermione. She kissed Neville good-night and ran up to her dormitory. Neville grabbed his bag and started to do his Herbology essay. He wished he had done it when Hermione did, but it was the only assignment he had to do.

"What's that on you neck, mate?" Ron demanded suddenly.

Neville turned to him. "What?" Neville asked, playing for time.

"You heard me."

"It's nothing. I've gotten bitten by a misquito."

Silence.

"A misquito?" exploded Ron. "Misquito bites are round! Your bite's a semicircle!"

It was Neville's turn to shift uneasily. "Well, this bite _is_ a misquito bite. It just happens to be shaped differently," he declared defiantly.

Ron laughed. "No, it's not. Hermione did it, didn't she?" he whispered.

Neville neither confirmed nor denied this. He just finished his essay and went to bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two days later, Neville ran up to the library in search of Heermione. He found her at a table in the back.

"Hermione," he whoosed. He slumped over the table to catch his breath.

Hermione turned to him. "What's up?"

"I just found out what day our Hogsmeade weekend is on."

"When?"

"Valentine's Day!"

Hermione reddened. "That's great. I've never celebrated Valentine's Day with a boy before," she murmured.

Neville smiled. "Well, then I'll make sure that your first time is worth remembering."

"Shhh!" hissed Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Sorry," whispered Neville. He looked at Hermione. "Will you join me?"

Hermione nodded. "You know I will."

Neville beamed and kissed her, then peered at what Hermione was doing. It turned out that she was reading old _Daily Prophet_s. "What do you need with these?" he queried.

"I'm looking for old stories of the Death Eaters," Hermione replied. She gazed around her. "For Harry, you know. We need to know what we'll be up against if they ever attack us," she continued quietly.

"Useful," Neville commented, nodding in approval. "Would you like me to cut that stack in half?"

Shrugging, Hermione responded, "Sure."

Neville took more than half of the newspapers and read the one on the top.

"Listen to this! A Death Eater named Nott specialized in the Imperious Curse and other Dark spells. And another liked to murder people for pleasure. This is pretty deep stuff."

Hermione agreed. "This will help us to improve our spellcasting because we'll know what to expect," she muttered.

They read for a half an hour until the bell rang. Neville glanced at his watch. "Time for Herbology," he announced cheerily.

"Your favorite class," smiled Hermione, taking a few _Daily Prophet_s with her.

When they arrived at the greenhouses, she gave the newspapers to Harry. "It's background reading for the D.A.," she hissed.

Looking them over, Harry nodded. "Thanks," he said, tucking them into his bag. "Oh, and the meeting's tomorrow," he added in undertone. "Check your Galleons."

"We will," Neville replied.

"Alright, class! Come on in!" proclaimed Professor Sprout.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The meeting was scheduled for eight o' clock. So, after dinner, Hermione and Neville grabbed their wands and walked to the Room of Requirement with Harry and Ron.

Hermione was blushing heavily over the fact that Neville joked, before leaving the common room, "Are you sure you don't want to use the room for a little 'private time' first?"

They entered the room and waited for the others, who arrived over the next ten minutes. When everyone was there, Harry stood.

"First, I want to go over a few things before we begin our practice.

"Hermione has given me some old Daily Prophet newspapers from the times when Voldemort was first at large. It turns out that he and his followers used a combination of Dark spells and the Unforgivable Curses. It also happens that Voldemort used creatures like dementors during his regime.

"Now, everyone here has improved greatly over the past few months. But, from the information I've received, we must practice harder than ever. And today, we will start practicing the Patronus Charm," Harry concluded.

A buzz of excitement ran through the room.

"So, we'll go over the regular spells first, then I'll teach you how to make a Patronus. Pair up!" Harry called.

Everyone did, and soon the air was thick with Stunning Spells, Impediment Jinxes, and Disarming Charms. This time, the students performed better than ever before, and Harry stated that he was impressed when he stopped them twenty minutes later.

"Very good, guys. Now, listen up and pay attention. I'm about to show you how to conjure a Patronus," he announced.

Everybody became silent.

"The Patrous Charm is a very tricky spell, very beyond the O.W.L. To do it requires a lot of concentration. Also, to make the spell work properly, you need to think of something happy. Now listen closely and repeat the incantation after me: _Expecto Patronum!_" Harry proclaimed.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" everyone repeated.

Harry nodded. "Take your wands out, now, and practice. Do not be disappointed if it doesn't work after a few tries. As I said, it's difficult. With any luck, you will conjure one by the end of the meeting. Each of yours is different, and reflects your true nature in animal form. Good luck."

Neville and Hermione stood up. "Just what I've been waiting for," the former said.

"It's not as easy as it sounds though," Hermione warned.

"I know," Neville responded. Then he began to think of a happy memory. The day when he found out he was really a wizard, when his Great-Uncle Algie dropped him from the window, was a good place to start. Concentrating deeply on the elation he felt, and letting the happiness spread inside him, he yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!_" All that came out, however, was a bright mist.

"Good try, Neville," Harry grinned encouragingly. "Keep going."

So, Neville tried again, and again, and again. Still, he produced the same results. Hermione, he noticed, was not doing much better. Others, like Ron, barely produced anything at all.

Finally, on Neville's ninth attempt, it worked. A bright, silvery lion burst out of his wand and bolted around the room, roaring loudly. Harry smiled. "Excellent, Neville!" he shouted, clapping Neville on the back.

Neville beamed and sat down to rest.

For the next twenty-five minutes, he watched the others. By the end of the meeting, he saw Hermione conjure an otter. Ron produced a dog, and Ginny a horse.

Harry stood for the final word.

"You did very well today, everybody. Good job. We will continue this in the next meeting. Good night! he said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

For the next week, Hermione and Neville waited for Hogsmeade weekend to come. They made plans on what they would do, where they would go, and what they would buy.

"We can go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. A lot of couples go there on Valentine's Day. But I'll have to go to the Three Broomsticks with Harry before we go. We have to meet someone there," Hermione implied.

Neville frowned. "Why are you and Harry meeting someone there?"

"Harry wants to tell the Wizarding World, via _The Quibbler_, the truth about Voldemort back. What's funny?" demanded Hermione.

For Neville had started to laugh.

"That cooky paper of Luna Lovegood's father?" he chuckled.

"Luna told me her father is interested in what Harry has to say. He thinks that Fudge and the _Daily Prophet_ are seriously mistreating Harry," Hermione explained.

Neville snorted. "Well, they are," he sighed morosely.

The _Daily Prophet _was currently running stories that Harry and Dumbledore were lying about Voldemort returning, that they were insane and trying to make the Wizarding World panic.

"Well, when the truth gets out, I hope somebody believes him. My gran cancelled our subscription because they're ridiculing him," Neville stated. "Would you mind if I met myself scarce before that? I have to do something."

Hermione smiled. "What?"

"Not telling," he declared mysteriously.

Eyeing him shrewdly, Hermione smirked.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Valentine's Day was stormy, with heavy, gray clouds. When Neville and Hermione left Hogwarts, there was a downpour of rain.

"I think Cupid is going a bit too far with his arrows today," Hermione muttered, making Neville chuckle.

"Maybe he's trying to make sure that everyone feels the love today," he remarked.

Hermione chortled.

It took five minutes longer than usual to reach Hogsmeade due to the wind. Both of them went to the quill shop, then to Honeydukes. When Hermione told Neville that she was going to the Three Broomsticks, Neville said, "I'll meet you there."

Neville ran up the street and around the corner, stopping at a florist shop. "A bouquet of roses, please," he proclaimed to the clerk, who gave him large one.

Next, he bought a giant white teddy bear holding a red doilied heart that said, "You Are Mine Forever." After that, he purchased a card, signed it, and had it sent to his dormitory. Then he went to the Three Broomsticks.

When he found Hermione, Harry was with her, along with a woman named Rita Skeeter. Neville scowled. Last year, Skeeter had been a reporter of the _Daily Prophet_. She had printed rude articles about Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, and Dumbledore during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Am I too late?" queried Neville, sitting next to Hermione.

"No," Hermione replied. "We were actually about to start. Oh, I've gotten you a butterbeer."

Neville patted her back. "Thanks," he sighed gratefully.

"Well, Harry, ready to begin?" inquired Hermione.

Harry nodded.

The interview lasted forty-five minutes. Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill wrote down everything; what happened at the graveyard, how Cedric Diggory was murdered, and what the names of Death Eaters, who joined Voldemort, were. (A/N: For reference read _Goblet of Fire_ if you have it.) When the interview was finished, everyone left the Three Broomsticks and went their separate ways.

"Your story will look good in _The Quibbler_," Hermione remarked cheerfully.

Harry and Neville nodded in agreement. The former ambled back to Hogwarts while Hermione and Neville walked to Madam Puddifoot's.

The tea shop was small and cramped. Many couples were already there, but Hermione and Neville managed to find a table.

"Two teas, please," Hermione declared when Madam Puddifoot took their order.

As they waited for their tea, a cupid flew over them and started to throw confetti at them. Hermione smiled. "It is very romantic here."

"Yeah," Neville said.

Madam Puddifoot came with their tea, and Neville and Hermione thanked her.

"Remember when we first started going out?" Neville asked her.

Hermione nodded. "It was over by Parringknot's Field."

"And it was sunny that day."

"Better than it was today."

They drank on this for a moment. "I was glad to start dating you. I liked you a lot. I still do," Hermione added.

Neville took her hand. "I'm glad. Because I still like you. In fact, I love you. But you know that."

Hermione blushed. "I love you too," she whispered.

Smiling softly, Neville placed his hand on her face and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back. When they finished, they drank the rest of their tea and left.

Hermione and Neville went to Parringknot's Field, but the weather worsened, so they went back to Hogwarts.

When they were back in the common room, Neville drew Hermione close.

"Guess what?" he murmured.

"What?" queried Hermione.

"I have something for you."

"Really? Where is it? _What_ is it?"

"Hold on. You'll see."

Neville got his present from his dormitory while Hermione waited downstairs. "Close your eyes!" he instructed as he came down the steps.

He peeked around the wall and saw Hermione cover her eyes tightly. Only when he was in front of her did he say, "Alright. Open them."

When Hermione did, she gasped with complete shock. "Oh, _Neville_!" she breathed. Tears came into her eyes as she read the card. "Everything is so beautiful. Thank you _so much_!"

She embraced Neville tightly and they kissed for a long time. Wrapped in his arms, Hermione thought that Neville felt as soft and cuddly as the teddy bear.

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was busy writing down another fanfiction called _Finally Free!_ You can find it on my page, read it, and give me your opinions if you want. Thank you for your support.)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Some parts of this chapter is based on the dialogue in the book of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I don't have my book, so I will find out the rest of the info when I can.)

On the following Monday at breakfast, Hermione and Harry were tense with anxious excitement. Neville, who sensed this, remembered that Harry's interview was likely to come out in this week's (A/N: Or month's, have to check and see.) edition of _The Quibbler_. Luna herself was talking this over with Harry, and they waited to see if it was so.

They did not wait long. A few minutes later, an owl swooped down in front of Harry, a rolled newspaper tied to its leg. Before Harry could open it properly, more owls came, all bearing letters.

"I think it would be best to open the newspaper first. We can start on the letters for you," offered Luna.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling gratefully.

Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Ron ripped open the letters. They were all comments and opinions on Harry's interview.

Neville read one of them. "This lady named Emily Kline thinks you're barking. Whatever."

Hermione skimmed through the one she held. "This man believes you. He says that the Ministry has not been making sense of things, and are lying about the peace in the Wizarding world," she exclaimed, beaming at Neville.

"Most of your critics seem to believe you," Ron remarked happily. "This is excellent!"

"What's going on here?" inquired a sickly-sweet voice.

Everyone looked around to see Professor Umbridge standing behind Harry.

"I had an interview an interview in Hogsmeade that was printed in _The Quibbler_. See for yourself," Harry declared, tossing her the magazine.

As she read it, Professor Umbridge scowled unpleasantly, and turned from red to purple. "How...how dare you! How could you continue to spread lies? You shall have another week's detention. It is obvious that you had not learned your lesson," she growled. Then she stormed away, still grasping the newspaper.

Harry groaned and slumped in her seat, feeling a tad defeated.

Neville leaned forward. "Don't worry. She's just afraid that people will start to believe you. And if they do, she won't have the ability to shut them all up. Just watch, you'll see," he encouraged.

"He'll have a good chance to do so. Several people here _The Quibbler_, so everyone is bound to find out about the article soon," Luna pointed out.

She was right about that. By the time the morning break was over, everyone in the entire school had read or heard about the interview. Just like the critics, they either believed Harry, or they did not.

The teachers certainly believed Harry, and they were even more kinder to him than usual, except Snape and Umbridge. They gave him points for doing even the most smallest things for them. Professor Thomas gave him a box of Chocolate Frogs after her class.

"How did you know I liked them?" Hermione heard Harry ask in delighted incredulity.

Professor Thomas shrugged. "Intuition, I suppose," she responded.

The most hilarious thing to Neville and Hermione was watching Professor Umbridge's attempts to confiscate _The Quibbler_ magazine several times throughout the day. She would snatch them away from students and make them turn out their bags and pockets.

However, the students always managed to get ahead of her. They would charm their magazines to appear blank to anyone but themselves. It was all so much that Seamus Finnigan felt guilty. He apologized to Harry and told him that he believed him.

"Even Lavendar has to admit that Harry's telling the truth," chuckled Hermione to Neville. "I had a row with her at the beginning of the year because she called him a liar."

On the next Thursday, there was another D.A. meeting. Neville was really looking forward to it because he really wanted to brush up his skills. At seven thirty, Neville and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement together.

The room had a special place in both of their hearts. It was one of the rooms where they had showed each other their inexpressible love for each other. Neither of them spoke about those special moments, but they each knew that the other was thinking about them.

When all of the D.A. members had arrived, with Seamus as a new inductee, Harry went down to business.

"Today we are going to continue practicing our Patronus Charms. Remember that you have to think of a happy memory in order to conjure one. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum,' Carry on," the latter explicated for Seamus' benefit.

Everyone gathered into groups of two or three and worked on their Patronuses.

Neville was having a good time. He was able to produce a Patronus almost every time tried. In fact, he was making the most progress of all the D.A. members. Harry was impressed, Hermione was proud of him, and he left everyone else in wonderment.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone turned to see a house-elf run to Harry and grab him around the waist, beset with terror.

Harry bent down. "Dobby, what is it?" he demanded.

Dobby could barely speak. "Sh...sh...she is c-c-coming, sir," her whispered.

"Who?" queried Harry, shaking Dobby slightly.

"Um...um...Umbridge, s-sir," faltered Dobby.

Harry looked at everyone. "Why are you still standing here? GO!" he bellowed.

Neville grabbed Hermione and bolted into the seventh floor corridor. He wanted to get her back to the Common Room as safely as possible. That was all that mattered.

They were nearly there when they heard screams of fright and pain behind them.

"Hermione, go! I'll help them out!" proclaimed Neville, turning around.

Skidding to a halt, Hermione stared at Neville. "No! You'll get into a load of trouble," she protested, grabbing his arm.

Neville placed a hand on her cheek. "I know, but I don't want _you_ to get in trouble. We're already in enough of it because we forgot to get the list with the D.A. members on it."

Hermione clutched her face with both hands. "Oh no! How could I have not remembered it?" she moaned.

Neville grabbed her arms. "We'll worry about that when we have to. Just get to the Common Room and stay there. Do you understand me, sweetheart?"

Hermione gazed at him for a few seconds before nodding. Neville squeezed her arms, then ran back down the corridor.

Hermione turned and headed for the Common Room. She was in sight of the Fat Lady's portrait when she bumped into Professor Thomas.

"Sorry, professor," the former gasped, getting off the floor.

"That's okay, Hermione. Oh, and don't worry. Neville will be fine," Professor Thomas assured her solemnly.

Bobbing her head, Hermione dashed into the Common Room, panting for breath. When her respiration was normal, she frowned in thought..

What did Professor Thomas mean by what she told her? Did she know something? No, she couldn't have, unless she was a Seer. But if she was, she would be the Divination teacher.

Confused and worried, Hermione sat down by the fireplace to calm her nerves.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Neville entered the Common Room. Hermione needn't have worried, for he was fine, albeit sweaty and out of breath.

When Neville sat down, he told Hermione what happened after he sent her to the Common Room.

"I went back to the seventh floor corridor and hid behind a tapestry. But I knew that someone might look there, so I used Chameleon charm.

"Afterwards, I went to make sure that the others were safe. Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad tried to capture some of the D.A. members who couldn't get away fast enough, but I Stunned them all."

"What about Harry and Ron? Did they get away?" queried Hermione.

Neville shook his head. "I think that Ron did, but I don't know about Harry. I haven't seen him. I went back to the Room of Requirement to get the list, but it was gone," he sighed.

Hermione was wracked with guilt. "It's all my fault it's gone. Now we'll all be in trouble. Oh, I shouldn't have convinced Harry to form to this club. We were bound to get caught, and now we're going to be expelled," she sobbed.

Neville embraced her tightly. "It was for a noble cause that you convinced him. If you didn't, we wouldn't have learned to defend ourselves. I would rather be expelled and glad that I could take care of myself than to be in school and not know how. I thank you for convincing him, and love you more than ever," he murmured passionately.

Smiling, Hermione felt her heart fill with pride and affection.

The next morning, while Hermione and Neville were going to the Great Hall, they noticed a crowd of students around a bulletin board.

Neville and Hermione made their way to the front of the queue. There was a new notice: Professor Umbridge was the new Headmistress of Hogwarts!

Both of them felt just confused and outraged as all of the students around them. "What d'you reckon's happened to Dumbledore?" Neville wondered aloud.

"He left because the Ministry tried to arrest him. No one has a clue where he is," Harry explained, pushing through the crowd.

"I hope they never do," Hermione stated adamantly.

Harry laughed a little. "Me too."

Hermione gazed at him in askance. "How do you know?"

"Oh, I was caught and sent to Dumbledore. He took the blame for creating Dumbledore's Army, but I don't think Umbridge fell for it. She gave me another week's detention," Harry groaned.

"How did Umbridge find out about our club?" Neville questioned.

Harry took a deep, painful breath. "Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's best friend."

Hermione was shocked. She could not believe that Marietta would do that to them, especially since Cho was Harry's girlfriend.

She was just about to give Harry a few words of sympathy when Professor Thomas appeared. "You all had better get in the Great Hall. Professor Umbridge is about to be on her way, and she's in an awful stew. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, come with me please."

More perplexed than ever, Hermione and Neville did, following her upstairs.

They were ambling down the Charms corridor when Hermione whispered, "Are we in trouble?"

"Yes, but not by me-by Professor Umbridge. She's looking for you and the other D.A. members," Professor Thomas clarified.

Neville scowled. "How do you know?"

Professor Thomas glanced at him. "Just trust me," she ordered. They stopped in front of her office. "Now listen to me. Hide in my office with the other D.A. members. Umbridge has dealt with Harry, but she's on the lookout for the rest of you. That's going to change, though. You'll see."

Neville and Hermione stepped into her office and Professor Thomas stood outside of door.

"Hi Neville, Hermione," Ginny greeted from a corner. "What do you think she's going to do?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea, but I guess we'll find out," she observed, waving to everyone else.

Ginny chortled.

Presently, a pair of footsteps approached.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge. What are you doing this fine morning?" the D.A. members heard Professor Thomas ask.

The footsteps halted. "I am looking for the D.A. members. None of them seem to be about," Professor Umbridge noted.

"Most confusing. They must have been seen somewhere," remarked Professor Thomas, in what Hermione and Neville knew to be a falsely surprised voice.

Luckily, Professor Umbridge did not notice it. "Well, I'll find them. I can guarantee that," she claimed.

"I'm sure you will," muttered Professor Thomas.

Professor Umbridge started to walk away. As she did, Hermione and Neville heard Professor Thomas hiss, "_Obliviate_." Then, "_Accio Dumbledore's Army list_."

A flash of light gleamed under the door and Professor Umbridge stopped again. Then there was a flutter of paper. Minutes later, Professor Umbridge strolled away.

Professor Thomas opened the door. "You can all go now. She's forgotten all about the D.A. and who was in. Plus, I have the list, so she'll never find out either. She remembers that Dumbledore has left, however, but that's all. Also, a word to the wise. It's best not to continue the club while Umbridge is here. You have a traitor in your midst. Oh, and Hermione, Neville," she mumbled. "Tell Harry that he doesn't have detention and explain why. He'll find it highly amusing."

Neville, Hermione, and the rest of the D.A. members cheered and thanked her joyously. Then they went down to breakfast again.

"It was good of her to do that. None of the other teachers would do it. She's very strange, I think..." Hermione opined. She told him about what Professor Thomas said to her the day before, when she ran into her.

"That is mind-boggling. But it doesn't matter. I think she's cool. You never know what on her mind. No one could figure her out," Neville implied.

He had no idea of the high tribute he was paying to Professor Thomas.

A/N: You will see more strange things from Professor Thomas. Also, twenty points to anyone who can guess who she is.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Part of this chapter is based on the dialogue from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, Chapter 29, pages 674-675.)

(Continuing from last chapter)

Neville and Hermione walked down the Grand Staircase. "Harry will be glad to find out that he doesn't have detention anymore," chuckled the former as they reached the Entrance Hall.

Hermione grinned. "Yes. The punishment that she gives in detention is terrible. Harry told me that she gives you a pen, but no ink. When you write words on a paper, words are carved painfully into your skin, and the ink is blood."

"Damn! I'd be glad if I didn't have detention by her too," Neville shuddered, wincing.

Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, they found Harry and Ron talking to Fred and George. They looked around as Hermione and Neville joined them.

"Harry, you don't have detention anymore!" announced Hermione.

Taken aback, Harry inquired, "Why?"

Hermione and Neville explained what happened after Professor Thomas took them upstairs. When they were finished, Harry, Ron and the twins exploded with laughter.

"Wow! Who would have thought that Professor Thomas would do that for you or us?" Ron sniggered.

"Yeah. I'll have to thank her for that. She really saved my neck," Harry whooshed in relief.

Fred beckoned Hermione and Neville into their huddle.

"As I was saying to them before you two came here, we have a plan to ruin Umbridge's regime here. We can't let her be our Headmistress, and we owe it to Dumbledore to stop her," he stated emphatically, pounding his fist on his hand.

Ron looked anxious. "You're not going to cause trouble, are you?" he queried.

"Umbridge deserves trouble. Besides, we don't care if we get in trouble anymore. So, stage one is about to be pulled off. It would be best if you go in the Great Hall. You don't want to look as if you had anything to do with what's going to happen," warned George. Then he and Fred turned and left.

Hermione gazed at the others. "He's right. It would be suspicious if we just hang around," she pointed out.

Then, Filch came up to them and told Harry that Umbridge wanted to see him in her office. Looking worried, Harry followed him. Neville, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and tried to eat, but none of them had a very good appetite. They kept shooting furtive glances towards the doors. There were halfway through their meal when they heard a BOOM several floors above them.

Neville and Hermione ran out of the Great Hall along with many other students and bolted up the stairs.

When they got to the fourth floor, they saw that the corridor was thick with fireworks.

There were dragons, cartwheels, and rockets. There was even a firecracker that wrote swearwords in the air.

As they watched, Umbridge and Filch appeared in the hallway.

"We have to stop them," the former yelled shrilly. "Stupefy!"

Instead of dying out, the rocket that she pointed at exploded. She tried Vanishing them, but every time she did, they multiplied by ten.

"Don't use magic on them Filch!" cried Umbridge.

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted Filch. He grabbed a broom and tried to smother the fireworks, but it caught on fire.

Neville and Hermione roared with laughter as Filch swung the broom to put out the blaze.

"This is excellent!" Neville cheered.

"Yes! I hope that Umbridge enjoys her first day as Headmistress," Hermione beamed.

Before Neville and Hermione could enjoy the scene much longer, the bell managed to make itself heard. With a sigh, they went off to their next class.

Throughout the day, the fireworks zipped all around the castle, causing plenty of disruptions. The professors tolerated them fairly well, but the students found them very distracting.

"Oh, man," Professor Thomas groaned as a rocket whizzed into her classroom. The students hid under the desks to escape the sparks. "Someone get Umbridge so that this firecracker can get out of here!"

A student ran out of the room gratefully. Minutes later, he and a disheveled Umbridge came back.

It took ten long minutes to get rid of the rocket, for it was difficult to lure out of the room.

"Thanks, Dolores," Professor Thomas declared, sarcasm underlying her relieved voice. "I will call on you again if I have need of your help."

Recognizing her tone, Umbridge glared at Professor Thomas before leaving the room.

Sometime later, the bell rang. As the students filed out of the classroom, Hermione and Neville heard Professor Thomas mutter, "I really have to thank Fred and George for this. I'm tired of Umbridge walking around likes she really owns this school.

Neville and Hermione chortled and went to Herbology.

(Later)

At dinner that evening, Neville turned to Hermione while they were eating. "Tomorrow's Saturday, you know. You want to spend some time together?"

"Sure, but where will we hang out at?" questioned Hermione.

"I was just thinking of that," whispered Neville. "And I believe that if we plan everything carefully, we can sneak into the Room of Requirement."

Hermione scowled a little. "The Room of Requirement? But what if we got caught? We'll get in so much trouble!"

Neville ran the back of his hand along Hermione's cheek. "Relax, sweetheart. I already have an idea. Remember the Disillusionment Charm I used the other day?"

Hermione nodded.

"We can use it to get inside the room. We just have to make sure that no one sees the door appear."

"That should be easy. Almost everyone goes outside on Saturdays, unless it's cold and rainy," remarked Hermione.

"Well, let's hope that tomorrow is warm and sunny then."

(Next day)

Neville and Hermione's hopes were fulfilled. Saturday morning dawned as warm and sunny as it was possible to be. Most of the students planned to spend their day on the grounds.

"This is good," murmured Neville. "It won't be hard to sneak into the Room of Requirement."

After breakfast, the both of them went to an empty unused classroom, and Neville put the Disillusionment Charm on the both of them.

"I can't believe you mastered that spell," Hermione stated in admiration. "It's a really tricky one."

Hermione heard Neville chuckle. "It is. You don't know how long it took me to make it work after learning of it."

Then, as carefully as they could, they snuck out of the classroom and slowly climbed the staircase to the seventh floor. Whenever a student walked in their direction, they would quickly move aside so they wouldn't be bumped into.

Once they reached the seventh floor corridor, Neville and Hermione stood outside the blank stretch of wall and checked to see if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear, so Neville paced before the wall three times.

The door appeared, and they quickly rushed into the room lest someone came. Neville removed the Disillusionment Charms from both of them and they sighed with relief. They had practically held their breaths the whole journey up to the room.

"Whew," Hermione said. "I'm glad that we didn't get caught."

"Yeah," coincided Neville. "How do you like the room? I changed it somewhat." He grinned crookedly and gestured around the room.

Hermione turned. There was the queen-sized bed, fireplace, and sensual mood music. However, the walls were lined with shelves. Some of them contained books and magazines. Others were filled with toys like dildos, vibrators, gags, handcuffs, ropes and paddles.

"Wow, Neville. I had no idea that you were this freaky," Hermione claimed in surprise.

Neville snorted. "Well, now you do, sweetheart."

Hermione chuckled as she looked at the book ad magazine titles. As she browsed through a _Penthouse_ magazine, she inquired in feigned disinterest, "So, what are you going to use on me first?"

"Well...first I'm going to cuff you to the bed, and then I'll suck your pussy," proclaimed Neville, standing behind her.

Eyes widening, Hermione's head shot up. "Neville!" she shrieked.

"Yes?" Neville responded coyly.

"Nothing."

Smiling, Neville gently pulled her to the bed. "Take off your clothes and lay down."

Hermione did as she was told.

"Damn, you have a fabulous body," he breathed, gazing at her plump breasts, shaved crotch, and thick thighs and hips. He touched them for a moment. "Stay right here."

Neville walked over to a shelf and grabbed a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. Then he went back to the bed and cuffed Hermione's wrists to it. After that, he put his face between her legs. "Ready?" he queried.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

Neville put his lips on her pussy and licked her clit.

Hermione began to moan passionately. She had never experience this kind of pleasure. It felt too good to be stuck to the bed as this was happening to her. She squirmed, especially when Neville stuck her tongue into her opening, but Neville held her in place.

"Neville," she gasped, breathing heavily. "I'm so close."

"Oh really? I'll help you reach it then," murmured Neville before he started again.

This time, he nibbled her clit while working a finger inside her soaking hole, causing Hermione to let out a breathless scream. Pleased with her reaction, he inserted two fingers.

"FUCK!" yelled Hermione, her back arching. Neville took his fingers out and placed his mouth on her pussy to suck out her flowing juices.

As Hermione took deep breaths to recover, Neville said, "You taste good, baby. Just like ambrosia."

Hermione giggled. "Thanks. Well, it's your turn now," she remarked.

"Okay," beamed Neville. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see in a minute."

"Just give me a hint."

"I would, Sugar Quill, but then you would have figured it out."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Come on...please?"

"You look cute when you beg, you know. But it won't work."

Neville mock sighed in defeat as Hermione sat up, rubbing her wrists. A minute later, she stood.

"Now...take off your clothes too, and sit back down," she ordered.

Getting up, Neville took off his shirt, trousers, and underwear. When he was done, he perched on the edge of the bed.

Hermione gaped at his manhood in awe. She never realized that it was long and thick. Of course, it would explain why part of her first time was painful. When she looked over the rest of his body, she noticed that his fat was replaced by toned muscle.

"Wow, Neville. Your body is wonderful," she whispered.

Hermione knelt down and put Neville's hard manhood into her mouth, sucking it slowly. Gasping in pleasure, Neville seized a handful of her hair.

_I can't believe how good this feels_, he thought as Hermione went faster. A moan escaped his lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

For fifteen minutes, Hermione kept on. Sometimes she went fast, and sometimes she went slow. At other times, Hermione twirled his manhood around her mouth and tongue, taking Neville to heights of pleasure that he never reached before. After a while, Hermione stopped and sat down next to him.

"Did you like that, my love?" she inquired coquettishly.

"Yes, baby." Neville responded "Lay down again."

Hermione did, and Neville slid inside her and wrapped his arms around her.

This time, there was no pain at all. Hermione's toes curled as Neville fucked her roughed and deeper than last time. She grabbed his hair.

"Go faster! _Please_!" she hollered in desperation.

"As you wish, my love," murmured Neville, speeding up until the bed rocked.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe."

Neville kissed her, his tongue engaging in a fierce battle with hers.

Minutes later, Hermione bellowed as she came again. Then she slumped under Neville limply.

"Let's take a break for a bit. Then you can do me," whooshed Neville.

For five minutes, Hermione and Neville caught their breath, wiping the sweat from their brows.

When their respiration was normal, they switched positions.

"Damn, you're huge. I'm surprised that you can fit inside me," exclaimed Hermione before putting Neville's manhood inside her.

"Goodness gracious, that feels great," groaned Neville as Hermione worked him slowly.

Hermione smirked. "I bet it does," she remarked, gradually getting used to the position.

It only took several minutes. The next thing Neville knew, Hermione was bouncing on him faster, making him bite his lips. "Keep going, my love," he moaned.

Hermione did, going quicker and rougher.

"Yes," breathed Neville, closing his eyes. "Yeah...oh, yeah. Oh! I'm about to c-come!"

Hermione jumped off of him hurriedly. A second later, he came, groaning loudly and gasping. When he was finished, Hermione cleaned him off and embraced him.

"That was good," she said breathlessly.

Neville grinned. "It was," he concurred, hugging her back.

Some time later, they both got dressed and went outside. No one caught them.

(Two days later)

Monday morning, while Hermione and Neville were about to go downstairs, a new bulletin was place on the wall. The former went to read it.

"Hey, Neville. There's this new notice about career advice. We have to have a meeting with a professor to discuss our career interests," Hermione declared, joining him again.

"So what would you like to do?" asked Hermione.

Neville looked at her with a smile. "You should know the answer to that one," he stated.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course. I meant other than a herbologist."

Thinking about it, Neville said,"Well, maybe I would like to be an Auror. What would you like to do?"

"Hmm...that's a tough one."

"What about a Healer?"

"...No. I was thinking along the lines of equal rights and treatment for all species, including house-elves and goblins. Or maybe I can go into law."

"Go for it. You have the skills and the brains. Besides, we need cuter women in that field, not old, ugly spinsters."

"Neville! Don't be so mean!"

Neville grinned as Hermione playfully slapped his arm. "I was only kidding. You know that," the former claimed.

Hermione nodded. "Oh! You have a meeting with Professor McGonagall at 11:00am tomorrow. I have mine on Wednesday at 3:00pm."

"Okay," Neville said.

They went to the Great Hall for breakfast, where they found pamphlets on the table that described jobs and careers. Neville was quickly immersed in a Herbologist pamphlet, while Hermione looked through several others.

"Morning Hermione, Neville," Harry greeted as he and Ron sat down at the table. They also picked up a few pamphlets. However, Harry was really only interested in one; and Auror pamphlet.

"I have to get an O in Potions. There's no way I can do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, you can, if you work hard," Hermione mumbled vaguely.

Ron glanced at Neville. "At least _he_ won't have a problem getting an O in the subject he's looking at," he observed.

"Shut it," Neville joked, yawning a little.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Harry," a voice called, interrupting them.

They turned to see Fred and George walking over to Harry.

"We found a way for you to talk to Sirius," murmured George conspiratorially.

"What? Why do you want to talk to him?" demanded Hermione.

Harry turned to her. "I need to ask him something important," he replied. He gazed at the twins. "So, how are you going to help?"

"We're going to cause another diversion, one that will take her far away from her office. Her room's the only room you can use the Floo Network. You'll be able to talk to Sirius for at least ten minutes," confided Fred.

"Thanks," Harry whispered.

"No! Don't do it, Harry! If you get caught, you'll be expelled!" Hermione hissed.

"I'll risk it," Harry remarked.

Hermione would have argued with him some more, but Neville stopped her. "Leave him alone. He can make his own decisions. Come on, let's go to class," he suggested.

Sulking, Hermione stood up and walked to Potions with Neville.

She remained that way for the rest of the day. After their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, she waylaid him in the hallway.

"Harry, please don't do this! It's a poor way to repay Dumbledore. I'll take away points!" threatened Hermione.

Shrugging, Harry proclaimed as he walked towards Umbridge's office, "You do that, then."

"But-"

"Let it go, sweetheart," Neville cut in, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, we should avoid him for the moment. If Harry gets caught, people will think we were involved with what he's going to do-"

Abruptly, Neville paused, staring at the ceiling with a frown. Screams and shouts were coming from the floor above them.

"Let's go," he breathed.

Both of them ran upstairs to the fifth floor to find that Fred and George had set off a Portable Swamp in the corridor. They-the twins-were standing off to the side and laughing their heads off.

As Neville and Hermione watched, Umbridge bolted into the hallway with Filch, gazing at the swamp with a mixture of outrage and horror.

No one said anything for five minutes. Then Fred and George dashed out of the corridor and down the Grand Staircase.

"We have to stop them! Filch, get the notes on my desk saying that whipping is now approved," yelled Umbridge.

"Yes, ma'am," Filch responded with a joyful, triumphant grin.

Umbridge followed Fred and George downstairs while Filch sprinted to her office.

Hermione gasped and turned to Neville as everyone in the vicinity trailed Umbridge. "Oh no! If Filch sees Harry, he's really going to get it."

"We'll worry about that when we have to. Let's see what's going to happen," added Neville.

They went down to the Entrance Hall with the other students, where Umbridge was shouting herself hoarse at the twins.

"..._you two are the most reprehensible students in this school! You will surely get what's coming to you very soon_," she bellowed.

As she was saying this, Filch ran up to her.

"Ah! Thank you, Mr. Filch. You two are about to be punished very severely," Umbridge declared to Fred and George.

"I don't think so," Fred shot back. Then he turned to George. "I think that our goals lie outside of this school."

"I heartily agree with you," nodded George.

The twins raised their wands and summoned their brooms before Umbridge could say or do anything else. Seconds later, the broom halted in front of their owners.

"If you're impressed with our Portable Swamp, you can buy them and our products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, our new shop!" announced George.

"We will give the students who vow to get rid of this warty toad face discounts," Fred declared, indicating Umbridge.

"Bye!" the twins yelled to her.

"_Get them!_" Umbridge screeched to the Inquisitorial Squad.

However, when they went to do her bidding, Fred and George took off and hovered over the students.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves," they said to the school's poltergeist.

Peeves saluted them, and the twins flew out of the front door. The students, excluding the Inquisitorial Squad, cheered and applauded.

Hermione beamed at Neville. "You have to admit it. They are quite clever."

Neville chortled. "They certainly are."

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. However, no one has guessed who Professor Thomas is. Keep guessing! Hint: Why do you think she already knew already knew that Neville was going to be okay? Why does she act so oddly? Also, earlier in the chapter, Hermione did give Neville a hint when he asked for one, but he didn't realize it. What was it?)


End file.
